


Outsiders

by ackersomnia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersomnia/pseuds/ackersomnia
Summary: N'ayant pas réussi à devenir soldat dans son enfance, Theo Wagner s'est malgré tout engagée dans l'armée en tant que cuisinière. Elle travaille pour les Brigades Spéciales de Stohess depuis une quinzaine d'années. Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'un titan de soixante mètres a détruit le mur Maria, elle commence à remettre en question ses choix de vie et ne supporte plus de vivre à l'abri derrière le mur Sina. Elle décide alors de tout faire pour rejoindre le régiment qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'intégrer : le Bataillon d'Exploration. Décision qui va bouleverser sa vie beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                                                         

_Pour aider nos semblables, nul besoin de devenir soldat à tout prix._

_Il existe d'autres manières honorables de contribuer à la survie de l'humanité._

 

 

               - C'est toujours pas prêt, Theo ?! Ça commence à râler, en salle !

               - Je fais ce que je peux, figure-toi ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas été livrés ce matin et que je dois improviser un repas pour quarante personnes avec deux pommes de terre et trois feuilles de salade !

               En temps de crise, chacun lutte avec ses propres armes, à son propre niveau. Du moins, c'est ce dont Theo avait toujours essayé de se persuader. Après tout, nourrir un régiment est une tâche importante et un bon repas peut participer à remonter le moral des troupes. Partant de ce raisonnement, elle s'était exclusivement consacrée à l'activité culinaire pendant bientôt vingt ans, avec passion, avec application, avec acharnement. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle reconnaît se sentir de moins en moins sûre de son utilité dans la bataille… Elle lance vers la salle un regard plein de lassitude. Une quarantaine de soldats, regroupés autour de quatre grandes tablées, manifestent bruyamment leur impatience. Certains s'amusent à faire tinter leurs couverts sur les assiettes en métal, histoire de faire peser encore plus de pression sur la pauvre cuisinière au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle rabat en arrière une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs et essuie la sueur qui perle sur son front.

_Bonjour l'âge mental… Et regardez-les, ceux-là, en train de se vautrer comme des pourceaux… Ça ne fait rien de ses journées et ça se prétend soldat… Cherchez l'erreur._

               - Tu rêves, ou quoi ?! l'interpelle fermement son camarade en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

               - Hein ?! Non, non, je constatais une fois de plus les bonnes manières de nos chers gradés…

               Elle pointe du doigt la table des supérieurs et Gerald jette un œil désabusé vers les soldats qui se sont précipités sur les bouteilles de vin pour patienter en attendant les plats qui tardent à arriver.

               - Ben oui, et ça va prendre encore quelques minutes ! vocifère Theo, de plus en plus contrariée. J'aimerais bien vous y voir, moi, à bricoler avec des fonds de tiroir !

               - C'est toi qui voulais travailler pour les militaires… lui fait remarquer son collègue avec un air espiègle.

               - Moui… Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je serais restée à Mindel, ça m'aurait épargné de me coltiner Runge et consorts… Je regrette l'époque où on travaillait à la Garnison. Ils étaient sympas, là-bas, au moins.

               Tout en remuant distraitement le contenu d'un énorme faitout, elle se remémore avec nostalgie son premier emploi, au sein de la Garnison de la petite ville de Mindelheim, où Gerald et elle avaient été engagés à l'âge de 15 ans. Ils étaient tellement pleins de détermination et d'espoir, à l'époque… Depuis l'enfance, ils étaient comme frère et sœur, et malgré quelques réticences, il avait finalement accepté de servir l'armée lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé. Elle se revoit, peu après leur arrivée, dans la cuisine de la caserne à moitié carbonisée, en train d'expliquer tant bien que mal que la marmite avait pris feu alors que Gerald se répandait en courbettes pour éviter qu'ils se fassent renvoyer tous les deux dès le premier jour. Heureusement qu'ils ont gagné en professionnalisme, depuis ! Elle esquisse un sourire mélancolique avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par les rires lourdauds des soldats en train d'élaborer des stratégies pour être dispensés d'entraînement un jour de plus.

               - Tu sais, c'est parce qu'on fait du bon boulot qu'on a été mutés aux Brigades Spéciales, ajoute Gerald avec bienveillance. Tu vas pas te plaindre, quand même ! Je préfère nous savoir en sécurité ici. Et puis, on a tous les ingrédients qu'on veut !

               - Oui, sauf quand on oublie de nous livrer…

               Elle empoigne une grande louche et prélève une petite quantité de bouillon qu'elle porte à ses lèvres pour rectifier l'assaisonnement. Pas mal. Décidément, elle est toujours aussi douée pour transformer n'importe quel aliment en un véritable festin.

               - Bon, allez, ça fera l'affaire ! Je te passe les assiettes, va servir ces messieurs.

               Gerald arrive en salle et se fait accueillir par un concert de grognements. Restée seule dans la cuisine, Theo dénoue les cordons de son tablier avec un soupir d'agacement.

 

               Le mardi suivant, un peu avant neuf heures, Theo est en train de renouer ses deux chignons devant son petit miroir lorsque Gerald débarque en trombe dans la chambre de son amie, complètement paniqué.

               - C'est terrible !

               - Euh… Ça te dispense de frapper à la porte ?

               - Un titan a détruit le mur Maria !

               - Pardon ?!

               Theo lève la tête vers le jeune homme et l'interroge des yeux. À en juger par l'expression de terreur sur le visage habituellement si candide de Gerald, il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle se lève, le saisit par les épaules et semble chercher ses mots. L'incrédulité se lit sur son visage tandis qu'elle essaye  de le raisonner.

               - Mais c'est impossible, voyons ! Les murs font cinquante mètres de haut, aucun titan n'est assez…

               - Soixante mètres !! Un titan de soixante mètres… C'est comme je te le dis, je viens juste de l'apprendre. Ils font tout pour étouffer l'affaire, mais j'ai intercepté une conversation entre les supérieurs.

               À bout de forces, Gerald s'écroule sur le lit, tremblant de tous ses membres.

               - C'est horrible, Theo. On ne compte plus les victimes et il y a plein de gens qui ont été évacués derrière le mur Rose.

               Le sang de la cuisinière ne fait qu'un tour. Elle s'assoit près de lui et l'attrape par le bras, si fort qu'elle lui fait presque mal.

               - Ils vont avoir besoin d'aide, là-bas, pour nourrir tout ce monde. Il faut qu'on y aille, Gerald ! Viens, on va demander au capitaine d'être affectés auprès des réfugiés.

 

               Dans les Brigades Spéciales, on n'est plus à une déception près. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se heurter à un refus aussi catégorique.

               - Vous avez été engagés pour servir l'armée. Ce sont des associations de civils qui s'occupent du ravitaillement des personnes évacuées, nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de vous muter là-bas.

               Debout au milieu du bureau du capitaine Runge, Gerald n'en mène pas large. Theo, quant à elle, s'est postée tout contre la table jonchée de dossiers et documents importants, et fixe intensément son employeur, ses yeux verts chargés de fureur. Elle n'a jamais pu supporter ce tire-au-flanc, bien plus porté sur la boisson que sur la défense de l'humanité. Tout chez lui la révulse : son nez énorme déformé par l'alcool, sa barbe mal entretenue, son regard lubrique…

               - Et la Garnison du district de Trost ? Elle aide les victimes, elle aussi ! Envoyez-nous là-bas ! insiste-t-elle en tapant de son poing contre le bureau, envoyant valser au passage une dizaine de feuilles volantes.

               - Mme Wagner, le sujet est clos ! Je vous rappelle que vous servez dans les Brigades Spéciales et que vous devez considérer cette promotion comme un honneur !

               Folle de rage, elle sort du bureau en claquant la porte, bientôt suivie par Gerald, plus modéré dans sa réaction. Il n'a jamais eu un tempérament de feu et s'est toujours senti plutôt embarrassé par les emportements de son amie. Il essaye de la calmer tant bien que mal.

               - C'était à prévoir… Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, ils sont incapables de se passer de nous. On est le meilleur duo culinaire de l'histoire de l'humanité ! plaisante-t-il pour la dérider, sans grand succès.

               - Ce n'est plus possible, Gerald… J'ai l'impression d'être en prison, ici… On est bien à l'abri derrière le mur Sina, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais demandé ça ! Tu te souviens, quand on était petits… Si seulement j'avais réussi l'examen d'entrée à la brigade d'entraînement, j'aurais demandé à intégrer…

               - Le Bataillon d'Exploration, je sais… Et moi, je persiste à dire que ça aurait été une idée idiote ! Je sais à quel point tu voudrais te rendre utile, mais crois-moi, servir de pâture aux titans n'est pas non plus la bonne solution, affirme posément Gerald en secouant la tête.

               - Au moins, ils ne restent pas toute la journée les bras croisés, eux ! surenchérit la cuisinière assez fort pour que le capitaine puisse l'entendre derrière la porte de son bureau.

               - Arrête, Theo… Tu hurles… Tu tiens tant que ça à te prendre un avertissement ?

               Les menaces de la hiérarchie ne lui ont jamais fait peur. Toutefois, elle n'a pas envie de créer davantage de problèmes à son collègue et consent à baisser d'un ton. Elle lui lance un regard empli de douleur.

               - J'en peux plus, je t'assure… Je veux m'en aller… Il y a des choses atroces qui se passent derrière les murs, tu le vois bien. On ne peut pas continuer à faire comme si tout était normal !

               - Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Tu viens de te faire rembarrer… soupire Gerald d'un air accablé.

               Il n'aime pas du tout cette lueur qui brille dans les yeux de Theo.

               - Je vais faire une demande officielle auprès du major, en bonne et due forme, pour qu'on soit mutés tous les deux.

               - Ah, parfait ! Et où ça ? demande-t-il d'un air dubitatif et pas rassuré.

               - Au Bataillon d'Exploration ! Suis, un peu !

               Le pauvre garçon blêmit aussitôt.

               - Attends… quoi ?! Non, non, non, je marche pas ! Si tu as envie d'aller faire la cuisine pour des soldats qui finiront dans l'estomac des titans, libre à toi, mais ce sera sans moi !

               Sur ces bonnes paroles, il regagne sa chambre en laissant Theo toute seule au milieu du couloir. Elle reste un instant abasourdie avant de pousser la porte de sa propre chambre. Elle se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, et son regard se pose vers un vieux cadre où trois enfants, au tout début de l'adolescence, lui sourient. Eux qu'on croyait inséparables… Et pourtant…

_Partir sans Gerald ? Ça, c'est hors de question… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai, sans mon binôme ?_

               Elle saisit le cadre et contemple l'image du petit garçon brun aux yeux très doux qui se tient entre Gerald et elle. Son sourire semble lui redonner du courage.

_Bah, je suis sûre que je réussirai à le faire changer d'avis. Pour ma part, ma décision est prise et je vais rédiger cette lettre sans plus tarder._

 

****

 

               - C'est drôle, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendue parler de ta mutation…

               - C'est peut-être parce que j'ai fini par me faire une raison… Cinq ans en tout que je les harcèle sans arrêt. Cinq ans, tu te rends compte ? Et pas une seule réponse, même pas négative ! Je m'étais juré de garder espoir tant que je n'avais pas reçu un non en retour mais là, j'avoue que le découragement me gagne… soupire-t-elle d'un air résigné.

               - Allez, n'y pense plus ! Je suis sûr que tu le regretterais, notre beau marché de Stohess. C'est quand même agréable de pouvoir travailler avec autant de produits de qualité…

               - Mais c'est justement ce qui me pose problème, objecte la jeune femme en regardant tristement un enfant très mal élevé en train de déverser sur le sol un plein cageot de pommes pour exprimer son mécontentement. Regarde-moi ça… Il y a de plus en plus de pénuries, et nous…

               Soudain, l'atmosphère se glace. Une clameur s'empare du marché, les gens s'affolent, on entend çà et là des bribes de conversations paniquées… Difficile de savoir précisément de quoi il s'agit, mais de toute évidence, une catastrophe vient de se produire.

               - Vite, rentrons à la caserne ! On en apprendra plus là-bas.

 

               - Le titan colossal ? Le même qui avait frappé le mur Maria il y a cinq ans ?!

               - Oui, les soldats sur place ont donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour limiter les dégâts. Mais ce n'est pas le plus déroutant, dans cette histoire…

               Wilhelm, un jeune soldat arrivé dans les Brigades quatre ans plus tôt, est devenu à la fois leur ami et leur meilleure source d'information concernant les affaires militaires. D'un naturel très bavard, il ne faut jamais le pousser bien longtemps avant qu'il se mette à déballer les secrets de l'armée, surtout quand Theo sort sa technique ultime pour lui délier la langue : son irrésistible strudel aux pommes. Ils se sont donc posés sur un coin de table du mess et le soldat déguste sa part de gâteau sans lésiner sur les détails.

               - Tenez-vous bien, le trou dans le mur Rose aurait été rebouché par… un garçon qui se serait transformé en titan !

               - Euh… Wilhelm, il faut arrêter l'alcool, là… le taquine Theo en le poussant du coude.

               - Je vous jure ! D'ailleurs, le type va se faire juger et on va assister au procès.

               - Un procès ? Pour quoi ?

               - D'après ce que j'ai compris, on voudrait le capturer pour le disséquer et étudier son fonctionnement… Malheureusement, les gars du Bataillon d'Exploration le veulent aussi… ajoute Wilhelm en fronçant les sourcils.

               Theo frémit à l'évocation du Bataillon et redouble d'attention pour ne pas perdre une miette du récit.

               - D'après eux, il leur serait utile pour la reconquête du mur Maria… Tu parles…

               Il secoue la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

               - Enfin bon, souhaitez-nous bonne chance ! Il faut qu'on arrive à convaincre le général Zackley ! reprend-il en adressant un clin d'œil à ses amis.

               Theo sert les poings de toutes ses forces. Les Brigades contre le Bataillon d'Exploration, encore une fois. Et de nouveau cette impression d'avoir mal choisi son camp.

 

               Quelques jours plus tard, Theo intercepte Wilhelm, de retour du tribunal. Elle le tire par la manche d'un air impatient et le presse de questions.

               - Alors, Will ? C'était comment, ce procès ?

               - Bof… C'est fichu pour nous, le major Smith a été plus persuasif. Qu'ils se le gardent, leur monstre, après tout… répond le soldat en haussant les épaules, comme si toute cette histoire ne le concernait plus. Au fait, Theo, le capitaine veut te voir. Fais gaffe, il est de très mauvais poil.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_

               Perplexe, elle entre dans le bureau du capitaine Runge, prête à repousser une fois de plus une de ses avances, sans se douter une seule seconde du motif de sa convocation. Elle le trouve en train de signer tout un tas de papiers en maugréant.

               - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah oui, Wagner… Décidément, les Explorateurs nous dépouillent de tout, en ce moment…

               - Je vous demande pardon ?

               - Rien, rien, je crois savoir que vous avez formulé une demande de mutation il y a de ça un moment.

               - Effectivement…

               Le capitaine tape du poing contre son bureau, Theo sursaute et constate qu'il semble une fois de plus passablement pris de boisson.

               - Eh ben voilà, le grrrand major Erwin a besoin de rassembler du personnel en vue d'une mission… Mission, mon c*l, oui ! Ils vont tous nous faire bouffer, ces tarés, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

               Tout en palabrant, il brasse l'air avec de grands gestes désordonnés qui trahissent son état d'ivresse déjà bien avancé. Étonnée, Theo décroise les bras et le fixe d'un air intrigué.

               - Excusez-moi, je ne vous suis pas bien…

               - Silence, Wagner ! Vous faites vos valises ! Vous partez demain !

               Elle ouvre de grands yeux incompréhensifs.

               - Mais… où ?

               - Chez les Explorateurs, bordel ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Allez, dégagez ! Vous verrez avec Schneider pour les détails. Dehors !!

               Elle sort du bureau sans demander son reste, totalement sous le choc de la nouvelle. Non, rien à faire, elle ne réalise pas du tout. Une seule solution : aller voir Schneider pour demander confirmation.

               Elle toque à la porte et se fait accueillir par une petite voix aiguë. Mark Schneider, le secrétaire du capitaine Runge, est un homme entre deux âges, au visage taillé à la serpe. Lorsque Theo entre, il la scrute à travers ses lunettes vissées sur son nez pointu. Il fait mine de fouiller dans une pile de dossiers quand elle lui demande des explications.

               - Oui, vous avez été affectée au QG du Bataillon d'Exploration pour une mission d'environ deux mois. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde… ajoute-t-il en parcourant le compte-rendu des yeux. Vous logerez sous le même toit qu'un mutant extrêmement dangereux. Les termes "monstre", "sauvage" et "incontrôlable" reviennent à plusieurs reprises dans le dossier. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

               Il jette à la cuisinière un regard hautement méprisant, comme si son pauvre sort lui importait le moins du monde. Il paraît un peu déçu en constatant que la jeune femme, loin de paraître découragée, affiche des yeux brillants et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

               Enfin ! Après cinq ans d'attente, d'angoisse et de désillusions, elle va enfin gagner le bataillon qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'intégrer. Enfin se sentir utile. Servir les courageux héros qui prennent tous les risques pour le bien de l'humanité. Ça y est, elle a trouvé sa place et n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Un monstre sauvage et incontrôlable ? Bah, un détail… Ah, bon sang, enfin un peu d'action !! Il ne reste qu'une dernière chose à régler, et non des moindres…

 

               - Alors rien ne pourra te convaincre de venir avec moi ?

               Ça doit bien faire trois heures que Theo tanne Gerald avec des yeux implorants, en vain.

               - Je suis désolé, Theo. Mais ça a toujours été ton idée, pas la mienne. Je me doute que tu fais ça pour Kurt et je trouve ça très courageux de ta part de t'engager chez les Explorateurs… Ceci dit, je continue à croire que c'est de la folie. Et puis, tu sais…

               Gerald s'interrompt puis reprend, le regard légèrement fuyant.

               - Je suis pas mal, moi, chez les planqués…

               Déçue ? Oui, forcément. Mais en même temps, elle le connaît par cœur. Pas la peine d'insister plus longtemps, autant se faire une raison : il ne viendra pas… Elle s'était préparée à cette idée, mais à présent qu'elle se trouve devant le fait accompli, elle sent un immense chagrin qui commence à lui serrer la gorge. Mais hors de question de se répandre en sensiblerie ! Leur amitié vaut bien mieux que ça. Elle fait mine de lui donner un léger coup de poing sur la joue, comme quand elle s'amusait à le martyriser étant enfants.

               - Tu vas me manquer, vieux. Une bien triste fin pour le meilleur duo culinaire de l'histoire de l'humanité !

               Gerald voit bien qu'elle évite soigneusement de le regarder en face pour ne pas lui montrer ses yeux un peu humides. Conscient qu'ils partagent sans doute leur toute dernière journée en commun, il prend sa main et cherche timidement à l'attirer vers lui. Incapable de contenir son émotion plus longtemps, elle passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serre fort contre son cœur pour masquer les larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses paupières. Après cette longue accolade, il lui frotte gentiment la tête dans un geste fraternel.

               - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, madame veut s'envoler vers d'autres horizons… Allez, va ! Tu les as bien méritées, tes ailes de la liberté !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'ai longtemps hésité à faire de ma fic un reader insert, mais mon amour infini pour la création de personnages a finalement pris le dessus... J'ai inventé Theo pour que n'importe qui ayant envie de rejoindre le Bataillon d'Exploration puisse s'identifier à elle... alors j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de ses aventures !

              La voilà en route, valise sur les genoux, dans la carriole qui la mène au district de Trost. Chemin faisant, son estomac commence à se nouer. L'excitation de la nouveauté a fini par céder sa place à la peur de l'inconnu… On ne lui a donné aucun détail sur ce qui se passera une fois sur place. Elle ne sait même pas à qui elle devra s'adresser en arrivant.

_Respire, Theo… Tu verras bien le moment venu._

               Au bout de quelques heures, le chariot s'immobilise et le cocher l'invite à descendre, juste devant une petite porte gardée par deux soldats qui l'interpellent aussitôt.

               - Déclinez votre identité !

               - Euh… Theophania Wagner… J'ai rendez-vous avec…

               - Très bien, vous pouvez passer, la coupe un des soldats après avoir  jeté un œil à une liste de noms sur un papier.

               La porte s'ouvre et le garde la pousse dans une petite pièce où se trouvent déjà quelques personnes. Un détail la frappe immédiatement : le blason qu'ils portent… Des membres du Bataillon d'Exploration ! C'est la première fois qu'elle en voit d'aussi près. En revanche, ils ont tous l'air très occupés et elle ne sait pas trop où se mettre. Elle avise un banc dans un coin et décide de s'y asseoir en attendant d'autres instructions. Elle traîne sa grosse valise et s'installe à côté d'un jeune garçon, apparemment aussi paumé qu'elle. Comme il a l'air très nerveux, autant entamer la conversation histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

               - Bonjour !

               - Euh… bonjour… répond le garçon d'un air craintif.

               - Je viens d'être engagée comme cuisinière. Et toi, tu fais partie du Bataillon ?

               - Oui, depuis hier…

               - Oh ! On est tous les deux des petits nouveaux, alors ! J'espère qu'on ne va pas trop galérer. Enchantée, au fait, je m'appelle Theo !

               Elle lui tend une main qu'il serre poliment.

               - Moi, c'est Eren. Vous savez si on va y aller bientôt ?

               - Aucune idée… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

               - Ah, euh… Des détails administratifs à régler, je crois…

               Le pauvre garçon a l'air complètement affolé. C'est sûrement une des recrues qui a vécu son baptême du feu pendant la bataille de Trost. D'un côté, elle aimerait bien qu'il lui donne des détails concernant ce fameux titan de soixante mètres… Mais elle n'a pas non plus envie de le traumatiser davantage. En même temps, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de discuter plus avant avec lui puisqu'un soldat leur lance :

               - Tout est prêt, on peut partir.

               Theo se lève, mais se fait aussitôt rappeler à l'ordre.

               - Sauf vous, mademoiselle. Vous devez attendre la charrette de ravitaillement, ce ne sera pas long.

               Elle se rassoit nerveusement et tente de conserver une contenance tandis qu'une demi-douzaine de soldats quitte la pièce. En passant à leur hauteur, l'un d'entre eux fait un signe de tête au garçon à côté d'elle, qui leur emboîte le pas. La salle s'est vidée, les minutes s'égrènent, personne ne semble se soucier de sa présence et elle commence à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Soudain, une voix allègre l'interpelle.

               - Salut ! C'est toi, la cuisinière acharnée ?

               - Hein ? Euh… oui… Bonjour… Mais pourquoi acharnée ?

               - Oh, c'est comme ça qu'Erwin t'a présentée. Paraît que ça fait des années que tu écris tous les mois pour intégrer le Bataillon ? T'es drôlement motivée, dis donc !

               - Ah ! Oui, enfin… Pas tous les mois, quand même… Mais je… Je suis très contente d'avoir enfin été mutée, ça, c'est sûr !

               Elle s'efforce de sourire, mais elle est encore un peu crispée. Elle s'en veut de sonner si peu naturelle alors qu'elle est sincèrement ravie d'être là.

               - Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à faire partie des nôtres ? reprend son interlocuteur en se baissant à sa hauteur et en la fixant à travers ses lunettes.

               - Eh bien… Euh…

               Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à bafouiller comme ça ? Elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, hier, dans le bureau du capitaine des Brigades Spéciales !

               - Je tenais à apporter mon soutien à la revanche que prendra l'humanité contre les titans…

               Le soldat jovial part d'un grand rire.

               - Ha ha, bonne réponse ! Bref, j'imagine que personne ne t'a encore briefée alors je vais te toucher deux mots sur le but de ta présence ici. En fait, on va mener pendant quelque temps des expériences sur un petit gars qui peut se transformer en titan. Non, non, pas de commentaire, on n'a pas le temps. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'on va être vachement occupés et que, pour une fois, le major a accepté qu'on engage un minimum de personnel pour servir à notre vieux QG réaffecté pour l'occasion. Le minimum de personnel, en gros, c'est toi. Félicitations ! Donc voilà, tu files au QG et tu te mets aux fourneaux pendant que nous… Hé hé hé… On s'amuse avec le petit mutant…

               Cette personne est assez déroutante. Elle paraît à la fois enjouée et sympathique, et à la fois plutôt inquiétante… Ils sont tous comme ça, les Explorateurs ?

               - Bref, des questions ?

               - Oui, euh… Est-ce que je serai amenée à sortir hors des murs ?

               - Hmm ? Y a pas de raison, t'es pas soldat ! On va pas t'envoyer te faire bouffer par plaisir, non plus, on n'est pas des sauvages. Enfin, je demanderai quand même à Erwin au cas où. Ah, ta charrette est avancée ! Vas-y, moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! Bye !

               Et cet étrange énergumène s'en retourne vaquer à d'autres occupations. Theo monte dans le chariot et s'installe tant bien que mal au milieu des ustensiles et autres caisses de provisions. Le cocher démarre, les voilà partis pour l'ancien quartier général du Bataillon d'Exploration. Elle tire sa valise vers elle, farfouille un peu et en sort un des rares livres qu'elle a pu emporter. La lecture n'est pas tellement une activité encouragée par la société, mais elle est seule dans cette charrette, personne pour lui faire des réflexions. Un avant-goût de la liberté, en quelque sorte.

 

****

 

               Le cocher arrête la carriole dans la cour d'un vaste château qui semble un peu à l'abandon, mais qui a gardé tout son cachet. Travailler dans un si grand manoir, quel luxe ! Même chez les nobles du mur Sina, elle n'avait jamais vu de demeure de cette taille ! Elle saute joyeusement du chariot en traînant son bagage et franchit d'un bon pas la porte principale. Le groupe de soldats arrivés un peu plus tôt n'a pas perdu de temps puisqu'ils sont déjà en train d'épousseter le moindre centimètre carré du sol au plafond. En voyant la cuisinière  arriver, une jeune fille souriante l'accueille chaleureusement.

               - Bienvenue au Bataillon d'Exploration ! Je m'appelle Petra.

               - Enchantée, moi c'est Theo, je viens mettre la main à la pâte… et c'est le cas de le dire. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer où se trouve la cuisine, que je prenne mes quartiers sans plus attendre ?

               - Oui, tu prends le couloir de droite et c'est tout au fond !

               Ni une, ni deux, elle va poser ses affaires dans la cuisine et fait un rapide état des lieux. Quel désastre ! L'endroit n'a pas été utilisé pendant des lustres. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, tout sera bientôt opérationnel, elle en a vu d'autres. Elle retourne à la charrette, empoigne une pile d'assiettes et commence à faire des allers-retours jusqu'au vaisselier. À ce train-là, elle aura fini en moins de deux. Hop, une pile d'assiettes, deux piles d'assiettes, trois piles de… Et vlan ! Elle se prend les pieds dans le tapis et s'étale de tout son long dans un grand fracas de porcelaine.

               - Ouille…

               Pour couronner le tout, elle s'est coupé la main sur les débris de vaisselle. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle entend une voix qui fulmine à l'autre bout du couloir.

               - Non mais c'est quoi, ce foutoir ?!

               Elle lève les yeux vers un soldat manifestement furieux qui s'avance d'un air menaçant, un balai à la main.

               - T'es qui, toi, d'abord ? Ah oui… La cuisinière… Encore une brillante idée d'Erwin, ça… Je lui avais bien dit qu'il aurait mieux valu engager une femme de ménage. T'es venue pour nous aider ou pour mettre encore plus de bordel ?

               - Hein ? Euh… Je…

               - Allez, ramasse tout ça et que ça saute. Si t'as du temps à perdre, va plutôt nettoyer les chambres, c'est plus urgent. Et essuie tout ce sang ! C'est dégueulasse !

               Cet homme a un ton qui lui déplaît fortement. Non mais pour qui il se prend ?

               - Excusez-moi, mais je suis cuisinière, pas bonne à tout faire.

               - Et moi, je suis caporal. Tu as d'autres remarques intéressantes à faire ou on peut se remettre au boulot ?

               Là-dessus, il tourne les talons et s'en va en maugréant. Theo reste un peu interloquée avant de réaliser.

               - Caporal ?

               Mais oui… À la réflexion, elle a déjà vu cet air blasé quelque part. Ça alors… Elle vient de se faire remonter les bretelles par le héros de l'humanité… Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu ! Il faut dire aussi qu'elle l'avait toujours vu de loin. De près, il a l'air beaucoup plus… petit…

               Elle ramasse les morceaux d'assiettes en vitesse, s'enroule un bout de tissu autour de la main et finit de décharger la charrette en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Puis elle s'enferme dans la cuisine et se lance dans un grand inventaire. Nettoyer les chambres ? Non, merci ! Ça, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle a en horreur, c'est faire le ménage !

 

               En fin de journée, la cuisine est parfaitement fonctionnelle. Avant de s'attaquer au dîner, elle sort dans la cour histoire de souffler un peu et tombe nez à nez avec le jeune garçon qu'elle a croisé à Trost quelques heures plus tôt.

               - Oh, tiens ! Salut !

               - Bonsoir, euh… vous êtes la dame de ce matin ?

               - Alors, je sais que je dois avoir le double de ton âge mais si tu pouvais me tutoyer, ce serait vraiment chouette ! Eren, c'est ça ?

               - Oui… Et vous… toi… Je veux dire…

               - Theo…

               - Ah oui ! Vous… Tu me l'as déjà dit…

               - C'est ta première mission dans le Bataillon, alors ?

               - Oui…

               - Toi aussi, tu es censé mener des "expériences" ou je ne sais quoi ?

               - Des expériences ? Sur quoi ?

               - Je sais pas, il serait question d'un mec qui peut se changer en titan.

               - Ah ben oui… C'est moi.

               - Pardon ?

               Elle examine le petit gars des pieds à la tête. Il doit avoir quoi… 16 ans tout au plus. Il a l'air tout apeuré, on dirait qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici.

               - Je vois… Alors c'est toi qui as été jugé au cours du procès… Ça n'a pas dû être très drôle…

               - Non, mais ça s'est quand même bien fini. Le caporal-chef Levi a su trouver des arguments… percutants…

               - Bon, tant mieux ! Il n'a pas l'air commode, hein ?

               - Qui ça ?

               - Le caporal.

               Une ombre d'angoisse passe dans les yeux turquoise du garçon.

               - N… non, mais… Au fond, il est… C'est le soldat le plus fort de toute l'histoire de l'humanité !

_Ce qui ne fait pas forcément de lui un chic type…_

               - Et donc, tu te transformes en titan ? reprend Theo pour changer de sujet.

               Eren hoche nerveusement la tête. Pas facile de discuter avec un gamin aussi stressé… En même temps, à sa place, elle ne ferait pas la fière non plus. Un silence pesant s'installe. Heureusement, Petra arrive peu après.

               - Eren, je te cherchais partout ! Le caporal veut te voir, viens !

_Bon, bah je vais aller préparer le dîner, moi…_

 

****

 

               Deux jours ont passé depuis leur installation au château et chacun semble avoir a pris ses marques. Ils sont une dizaine en tout, Theo y compris, et c'est bien la première fois depuis des années qu'elle fait la cuisine pour si peu de personnes. Mais d'après les bruits qui courent, ils devraient bientôt être rejoints par d'autres membres du Bataillon, ainsi que par les nouvelles recrues de la promo d'Eren. Enfin, s'il y en a… Justement, le soldat qui avait adressé la parole à Theo le premier jour, à la base de Trost, vient d'arriver. Son nom, c'est Hansi, c'est un chef d'escouade et c'est surtout une vraie pile électrique. En même temps, avec elle, l'ambiance est assurée ! Mais sa fascination pour les titans la pousse à faire subir au pauvre Eren de nombreuses expériences apparemment éprouvantes. En tant que civil, Theo n'a évidemment pas le droit d'y assister, aussi n'a-t-elle jamais vu le jeune garçon se transformer. Et c'est aussi bien ainsi, à son humble avis.

               Un soir, après le dîner, Theo se fait littéralement sauter dessus par Hansi, à moitié en larmes.

               - Je retire ce que j'ai dit, mamzelle ! On est des sauvages !

               - Euh, je vous demande pardon ?

               - J'ai tenté de soutirer des infos au major concernant une éventuelle sortie en dehors des murs. En fait, il va y avoir une expédition dans une trentaine de jours et d'après lui, tout le monde devra y participer.

               La cuisinière manque de faire tomber son plateau.

               - Même moi ? articule Theo d'une voix tremblante.

               - Affirmatif.

               - Mais… comment je vais faire ? Je suis nulle en tout, je ne sais même pas monter à cheval… Si jamais on croise un titan, je suis fichue !

               - C'est vrai que c'est embêtant… On va réfléchir à une solution !

               Et Hansi la laisse en plan, en proie à son affolement. Mais elle n'a pas envie de montrer au reste du groupe qu'elle panique, elle ne s'est pas engagée pour faiblir à la première difficulté. Elle file se réfugier en cuisine pour penser à un moyen de s'en tirer vivante le cas échéant. Impossible de se calmer, ses mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler. Elle s'en veut de faire preuve d'un tel manque de volonté. Mais quand même… Les titans… La peur de l'inconnu lui tord de nouveau l'estomac. Elle va faire quelques pas dans la cour histoire de prendre l'air et se changer un peu les idées.

               - Theo !

               Tiens, Eren. Il a fini par retenir son prénom, ce brave garçon.

               - Tu as l'air très inquiète… J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit le chef d'escouade Hansi… Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient participer des civils à leurs expéditions !

               - Moi non plus…

               - Mais ne t'en fais pas, si ça se trouve ce sera juste une petite sortie pas loin ! On n'aura même pas l'occasion de se faire repérer par un titan !

               Mais c'est qu'il est drôlement gentil, en fait, ce gosse. Theo est touchée par sa compassion, d'autant plus qu'elle se sent bien seule, depuis quelques jours. C'est quand même la première fois depuis neuf ans qu'elle passe autant de temps loin de Gerald et son ami d'enfance lui manque de plus en plus. Ah, c'est une idée ! Lui écrire une lettre sera un bon moyen de penser à autre chose.


	3. Chapter 3

               C'est demain que les nouvelles recrues doivent arriver au château et, d'après le messager venu le matin même, cette année sera plutôt un bon cru pour le Bataillon d'Exploration. Depuis le lever, Eren est tout excité à l'idée de peut-être retrouver des amis à lui. Comme ses tortionnaires lui ont laissé un peu de temps libre dans la matinée, il a gentiment proposé d'aider Theo à cueillir des champignons pour le déjeuner.

               - Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin de bonne humeur !

               - J'ai trop hâte qu'ils nous rejoignent. J'ai laissé mes deux meilleurs potes depuis un mois, j'espère qu'ils vont bien ! J'espère aussi qu'ils n'ont pas renoncé à l'idée d'intégrer le Bataillon… Mais je leur fais confiance, je sais qu'ils vont venir !

               Theo lui sourit tout en ramassant une girolle.

               - Au fait, j'ai réfléchi… ajoute le jeune soldat d'un ton assuré. Et je pense que tu devrais apprendre à utiliser le système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle !

               Elle s'interrompt un instant et le fixe avec perplexité.

               - Tu plaisantes ?

               - Mais non ! C'est pour la mission hors des murs… Ce serait quand même plus rassurant pour toi si tu pouvais te déplacer rapidement.

               - C'est adorable de ta part, mais tu sais, j'ai passé l'âge d'apprendre à maîtriser cet appareil.

               - Ça veut rien dire, tu peux au moins essayer !

               - J'ai déjà essayé, figure-toi… Il y a vingt ans, je m'étais engagée dans la brigade d'entraînement. Mais j'ai été recalée dès le troisième jour… Incapable de me servir de mon harnais correctement.

               - C'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras ! Si ça se trouve, maintenant, tu y arriverais !

               Eren a hurlé cette dernière phrase avec tellement de vigueur que Theo n'ose pas le contredire. Il est sacrément convaincant, ce garçon.

               - On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais aller accommoder notre cueillette ! On en reparle après manger, d'accord ?

 

               Pendant qu'elle est en train de préparer une délicieuse poêlée forestière, l'idée d'Eren commence à faire son chemin dans la tête de Theo. Le dispositif a toujours été son Graal, son but inavoué… Son plus grand déboire… Savoir qu'elle pourrait avoir l'occasion de réessayer à maîtriser l'appareil fait ressurgir tous ses espoirs d'adolescence. En fin d'après-midi, elle décide de lui en toucher deux mots.

               - Dis-moi, Eren…

               - Oui ?

               - Tu crois que tu me prêterais ton équipement, juste pour faire un test ?

               - Ah mais ouais, carrément ! Attends, je vais le chercher…

               À quelques centaines de mètres du château se trouve un petit terrain près d'une falaise qui, en d'autres temps, devait servir de zone d'entraînement. Il reste encore une structure un peu vétuste pour les exercices d'équilibre. Fébrilement, Theo enfile le harnais et se remémore ses jeunes années. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes avant de partir à la renverse. Mais après tout, elle n'avait que 12 ans. Les années lui auront peut-être conféré une certaine forme de stabilité. Pleine d'appréhension, elle demande à Eren de tirer la corde pour la soulever. Concentrée au maximum, elle tente de répartir son poids dans le bas de son corps. Ce n'est pas sorcier, après tout… Et on dirait bien que ça marche, en plus ! Mais oui, elle tient en équilibre ! Hélas, sa joie est de courte durée. Elle sent ses hanches basculer en avant et sans qu'elle ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se rattraper, voilà qu'elle se retrouve à l'horizontale.

               - Bon, bah c'est raté…

               Pour parachever ce splendide échec, une voix hostile s'élève de l'autre côté de la structure.

               - Vous pouvez m'expliquer à quoi vous êtes en train de jouer ?

               - Ah ! Caporal-chef ! s'écrie Eren en se décomposant sur place.

               Suspendue à la renverse, Theo ne voit rien de ce qui se passe sur le plan vertical. Elle tente néanmoins de disculper le pauvre petit qui n'y est pour rien.

               - C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me prêter son équipement…

               - Et pour quelle raison une cuisinière aurait besoin de s'entraîner aux manœuvres tridimensionnelles ?

               - Si vous voulez bien me remettre à l'endroit, je vous promets de vous répondre plus efficacement ! suggère Theo qui commence à avoir le sang qui lui monte à la tête.

               Levi fait un signe à Eren qui lâche aussitôt la corde.

               - Alors ? s'impatiente le caporal.

               - C'est à cause de la prochaine mission… Étant donné que mes chances de survie en dehors des murs est quasiment nulle, je voulais voir si je pouvais éventuellement utiliser un dispositif… histoire d'avoir une chance de m'en tirer, quoi…

               - Tu t'imagines que ce sont des appareils qui se maîtrisent en moins d'un mois ?

               - Je me doute que le délai est un peu court… Mais je ne voulais pas apprendre à me battre, juste à pouvoir m'enfuir au cas où… Enfin, la question ne se pose plus puisque de toute façon, je suis incapable de me stabiliser rien qu'avec le harnais.

               Levi soupire et la scrute des pieds à la tête.

               - Ton baudrier est mal ajusté. Resserre-le davantage. Ensuite, essaye de te focaliser uniquement sur tes jambes, dans un premier temps.

               Il tourne les talons et lance en s'éloignant :

               - Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour te filer un coup de main. Mais si tu n'es pas capable d'effectuer des commandes simples d'ici trois jours, il faudra te faire une raison. Quant à toi, Eren, tu n'es pas censé t'éloigner à plus de cent mètres du QG sans surveillance. Allez, file !

               Eren part en courant vers le château et Theo se risque à adresser quelques paroles de reconnaissance au héros de l'humanité.

               - Merci, caporal !

               Il se retourne, la fixe de son air blasé, puis finit par lâcher :

               - Tu n'es pas soldat, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça.

               - Ah, euh… Comment je dois vous appeler, alors ?

               - Le mieux serait encore que tu ne m'appelles pas. C'est pas comme si on allait être amenés à se parler, non plus.

               Puis il s'éloigne de nouveau vers le château. Restée seule, Theo raccourcit d'un cran la ceinture de son baudrier et passe soigneusement en revue toutes les lanières de l'équipement. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard arrive la douce Petra, le visage éclairé par un sourire bienveillant.

               - Le caporal-chef m'a demandé de t'aider à t'entraîner. Allez, courage ! Tu vas y arriver !

               Comme quoi, les miracles existent. Au bout de quelques essais, Theo commence à tenir en équilibre, même si tout n'est pas encore très stable.

               - C'est bien ! Demain, on passera aux manœuvres tridimensionnelles. Mais accroche-toi, c'est beaucoup plus complexe.

               De retour dans sa chambre, Theo jubile. C'est la toute première fois que la barrière qui l'avait toujours empêchée de devenir soldat lui semble devenir plus ténue. Même si le chemin à parcourir est encore long, elle a toutefois hâte de passer à la pratique proprement dite.

 

               Le lendemain en fin de matinée, les nouvelles recrues sont enfin arrivées. Après le déjeuner, Eren, qui aide habituellement à débarrasser, profite de l'occasion pour présenter ses deux amis d'enfance à la cuisinière. Un petit blondinet bien mignon répondant au nom d'Armin la salue avec courtoisie.

               - Et elle, c'est Mikasa. On habite ensemble depuis qu'on a 10 ans.

               Theo se tourne alors vers une belle jeune fille aux yeux sombres. Son visage fin est encadré par des cheveux noirs très raides.

               - Oh, je vois ! Eren m'a parlé de toi… tu es comme sa sœur, c'est bien ça ?

               - Bonjour… murmure la jeune fille en enfouissant à moitié son joli visage dans son écharpe. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Eren pendant ces dernières semaines.

               - Oh eh, ça va ! Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Tu te prends pour ma mère ?! la fustige Eren, visiblement gêné par son comportement protecteur.

               Un peu vexée de se faire crier dessus sans raison devant une inconnue, la jeune fille se renfrogne et s'en va sans dire un mot.

               - Pff, c'est pas vrai… Elle m'énerve, quand elle fait ça !

               - En même temps, c'est toi qui as lancé les hostilités alors qu'elle essayait juste de se montrer aimable, lui fait remarquer Theo. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser, tu ne crois pas ?

               Le garçon la rattrape sur le pas de la porte en maugréant et ils s'éloignent tous les deux. Armin croit bon de balbutier quelques mots d'excuse.

               - Je suis désolé, c'est parfois un peu explosif, entre eux. Mais au fond, ils… enfin… Je dois vous laisser, à bientôt !

               Theo en profite pour s'attarder un peu en salle histoire d'observer les nouveaux arrivants. Tout à coup, son regard se pose sur une jeune fille au physique plutôt ordinaire, ses longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, qui la fixe avec un sourire béat. Theo frissonne. C'est bien elle, qu'elle est en train de dévisager ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ? Elle jurerait voir un filet de salive couler de la commissure de ses lèvres. Au secours, elle est tombée sur une dangereuse maniaque ! Comme elle s'apprête à regagner sa cuisine, la fille s'approche en sautillant, le regard avide. Theo ne peut réfréner un mouvement de recul quand cet étrange personnage lui adresse la parole.

               - Salut ! C'est vous qui préparez les repas ?

               - Euh... Oui...

               - Enchantée, moi c'est Sasha ! Sasha, vous retiendrez ?

               - Il y a des chances...

               Elle reste plantée devant Theo, son sourire toujours vissé sur la figure.

               - Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour ton service ? demande poliment la cuisinière qui fait tout son possible pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.

               - Nyaaah... balbutie la jeune fille en pointant un doigt vers son plateau rempli d'assiettes.

               Theo regarde le plateau, regarde Sasha, regarde derrière elle, essaye de capter l'attention de quelqu'un capable de décoder l'attitude de cet énergumène. Arrive une grande bringue au visage couvert de taches de rousseurs. Sans crier gare, elle empoigne un quignon de pain qui traînait sur le plateau et le tend à Sasha avec un sourire supérieur. Cette dernière lui arrache presque des mains et repart en courant avec son butin.

               La grande brune éclate de rire en voyant l'air abasourdi de Theo.

               - Vous inquiétez pas, m'dame, elle est tout le temps comme ça quand il est question de bouffe !

               - Ymir, tu viens ? siffle une voix fluette depuis le couloir. Je n'ai pas bien retenu l'emplacement de notre dortoir.

               - J'arrive, ma belle, je vais t'y emmener !

               Et elle s'en va rejoindre une minuscule fillette d'une blondeur éblouissante. Theo esquisse un sourire. Après un mois passé en petit comité, elle se dit que toute cette animation va apporter un peu de fraîcheur et qu'elle ne risque pas de s'ennuyer, en compagnie de cette marmaille.

               Soudain, elle se souvient qu'il est temps de s'éclipser pour aller reprendre l'entraînement avec Petra. Mince, elle va être en retard ! Elle entasse la vaisselle dans l'évier pour la faire tremper, elle pourra toujours la laver plus tard. Vite, elle enlève son tablier et file chercher un uniforme. Alors qu'elle entre en toute hâte dans la réserve, elle se cogne de plein fouet contre une recrue qui en sortait. Décidément, elle n'est pas habituée à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde, dans ce château ! À moitié assommée, elle lève les yeux vers celui contre qui elle s'est heurtée et son cœur fait un bond.

              - Kurt ?!

              - Je vous demande pardon ? répond le garçon, l'air un peu perdu.

              Elle reprend aussitôt ses esprits.

              - Oh, pardon... Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...

              Avec sa haute stature, ses cheveux très bruns et ses yeux doux un peu tristes, c'est fou ce qu'il lui ressemble. Le grand échalas s'éloigne et elle s'enferme dans la réserve pour enfiler son uniforme et aller retrouver Petra le plus vite possible.

             Fidèle au poste, la jeune fille l'attend déjà dans la carrière réservée aux entraînements. Elle a apporté un équipement, sans lames mais avec réserves de gaz de propulsion, avec comme consigne de les consommer avec parcimonie. Theo revêt le dispositif non sans quelques difficultés, tant les branchements sont tortueux.

_Mais il doit être relié à quoi, ce tuyau ?!_

            Petra l'aide gentiment à l'ajuster.

            - C'est très lourd ! Comment vous faites pour être aussi agiles avec un appareil si encombrant ?

            - Question d'habitude, répond Petra avec un clin d'œil.

            Premier exercice : lancer les grappins. Theo presse nerveusement les gâchettes et deux pitons viennent se ficher dans le flan de la falaise.

            - Bien ! Maintenant, il s'agit de viser ta cible avec assez de précision pour parvenir à te hisser. Regarde.

            En un éclair, Petra ancre ses câbles en haut d'un tronc d'arbre et se retrouve quasi instantanément perchée sur une branche. Theo l'imite, lance ses grappins... qui s'accrochent près de la cime, à plusieurs mètres de son objectif initial. Petra lui crie des instructions depuis le haut de l'arbre.

            - Si tes câbles ont tendance à partir trop haut, compense en visant un peu en-dessous !

            Theo applique les conseils de son professeur et au bout de quelques tentatives, elle parvient enfin à planter ses grappins dans la bonne branche.

            - Voilà ! Parfait ! Maintenant, appuie sur le levier du dessous !

            L'instant d'après, Theo se retrouve suspendue la tête en bas, en train de se balancer au bout de ses câbles, toujours solidement fixés dans la branche.

            - C'est… subtil, comme technique…

            Petra redescend à sa hauteur, l'aide à se remettre d'aplomb et tente de décomposer les mouvements avec une patience angélique, hélas sans succès.

           - Tes gestes ne sont pas assez coordonnés. Concentre-toi ! Tout est une question d'équilibre.

           - Je suis désolée, ça ne m'évoque pas grand-chose…

           - Écoute, essaye de t'exercer toute seule jusqu'à ce soir, et peut-être que demain, ça te paraîtra plus clair.

           - D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux. Merci, Petra. À plus tard.

 

           L'après-midi file et Theo n'a toujours pas fait le moindre progrès. C'est déjà l'heure de préparer le dîner et elle retire tristement son équipement avant de le ranger dans la remise.

_À quoi bon, après tout ? J'ai été bien bête de croire que j'allais réussir, c'était couru d'avance._

          Dans la réserve, elle tombe nez à nez avec Hansi qui tente de la réconforter à sa manière.

          - Bah alors, miss Marmite ! C'est quoi, cette tête de six pieds de long ?! J'ai entendu dire que ton entraînement ne se passait pas très bien...

          - C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, réplique Theo d'un air dépité.

          - Fais gaffe, le nabot te laisse trois jours pour apprendre les mouvements de base. Après, on pourra plus rien pour toi. Tu nous fais quoi, pour le dîner ?

          - Des regrets sauce aigre-douce... répond machinalement la jeune femme en traînant ses pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

          Elle essaye tant bien que mal de ne plus se focaliser sur ses échecs à répétition en se livrant à la seule activité dans laquelle elle excelle, mais comme par un fait exprès, rien ne fonctionne comme prévu, aujourd'hui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit par oublier sa casserole sur le feu et le pain dans le four. Oh non... Et les soldats qui arrivent déjà pour se mettre à table...

          - Vous trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé ? lance à la cantonade un garçon au visage chevalin. C'est un nouveau style gastronomique, la mode carbonisée ?

          Quelques rires retentissent dans la salle. Theo se pétrifie sur place. Elle est assez de mauvais poil comme ça et n'a pas besoin qu'on vienne lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Hélas, l'horripilant garnement semble prêt à tout pour capter l'attention de son auditoire. Il s'approche du comptoir qui donne sur l'office et apostrophe la jeune femme avec impertinence.

          - On peut savoir comment vous avez fait votre compte pour tout cramer ? Z'avez pourtant pas des journées tellement chargées...

          Theo se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui balancer la marmite en travers de la figure. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle et elle tombe sur l'apaisant visage de Petra, visiblement embarrassée, qui lui adresse un sourire amical. Elle reprend son calme pour un temps.

          - C'est à se demander pourquoi on a engagé une cuisinière si elle est incapable de faire son travail correctement…

          - Bon ! hurle Theo en tapant un grand coup des deux mains sur le comptoir. Ça y est, tu as fini ton sketch ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour faire rire tes petits camarades ? Rabaisser les membres du personnel ?!

          Jean vire au cramoisi. Il pensait certainement détendre l'atmosphère en tournant en ridicule une inoffensive domestique. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ladite domestique riposte avec autant de hargne. Jean se retourne vers la salle. Les recrues pouffent toujours, maintenant à ses dépens. Furieux, il va s'asseoir seul à une table en maugréant.

          - C'est pas bien de maltraiter ceux qui font la cuisine ! appuie Sasha, fayotte, espérant ainsi avoir du rab.

          - C'est vrai, ça ! surenchérit le garçon au crâne rasé assis à côté d'elle. En plus, si elle était pas là, on se coltinerait encore les corvées de patates !

          - Mais c'était bien, les corvées de patates... se plaint Sasha avec un air pitoyable.

          Cette fois, la salle entière part d'un grand rire et la mauvaise humeur de Theo se dissipe un peu. Elle arrive même à envisager les choses sous un angle plus optimiste et reprend confiance en elle vis-à-vis de l'entraînement.

_Allez, ça ira mieux demain... Après une bonne nuit de sommeil..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser officiellement auprès de Jean à qui j'ai attribué le mauvais rôle dans ce chapitre, alors que je l'adore. ^^' Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue ! Pardon à notre cheval préféré. m(-_-)m


	4. Chapter 4

Elle retrouve Petra dans la matinée pour le deuxième jour d'apprentissage. Ragaillardie, elle a l'impression qu'elle va pouvoir soulever des montagnes ! Hélas, elle déchante très vite. Pas d'amélioration depuis la veille. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Petra affiche une mine désolée.

\- Ça me fait de la peine de te dire ça, mais il ne vaut peut-être mieux pas s'acharner...

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à perdre ton temps avec moi, mais... je peux au moins garder le dispositif pour la journée ? On ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être finir par avoir le déclic !

Un voile d'incrédulité dans les yeux, Petra acquiesce néanmoins et s'en retourne surveiller Eren qui s'exerce toujours à contrôler ses transformations en titan. Theo prend une grande inspiration et se remet au travail d'arrache-pied. Elle ne quitte la carrière qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, puis y retourne illico après le service. En fin de journée, elle est couverte de bleus et de bosses à force d'être projetée contre l'arbre sans parvenir à se rétablir assez rapidement pour atterrir sur la branche. À bout de nerfs, elle tremble de tous ses membres.

_Alors quoi ? On m'offre enfin l'occasion d'accomplir ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, et je ne suis même pas fichue de passer la seconde étape ? Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire !_

Elle sent la colère et l'amertume monter tandis qu'elle s'échine toujours à trouver son équilibre, sans résultat. Elle est à deux doigts de craquer lorsqu'elle entend derrière elle une voix sévère et maussade.

\- Du calme. Fixe ton regard sur l'endroit que tu vises, ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lance tes grappins, mais sans te laisser entraîner. Il faut que ce soit toi qui diriges tes câbles et pas l'inverse. Souviens-toi qu'ils partent de tes hanches alors que tu dois atterrir sur tes pieds, il faut en tenir compte. Si tu trouves que tu pars trop bas, appuie un peu plus sur la détente, ça va te faire prendre de la hauteur. Tu es prête ?

Theo est comme hypnotisée par cette voix qui lui donne des instructions si précises. Tout semble soudain limpide dans sa tête, comme si la marche à suivre allait de soi. Elle braque son regard sur l'arbre, répète pour la énième fois le même processus… et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouve debout sur la branche, à sa grande surprise. Elle reste un instant interdite, n'osant croire à ce qui vient de se passer. Levi la rejoint bientôt.

\- Eh ben, c'est pas aussi catastrophique que ça, finalement.

Theo lui lance un regard où se mêlent effarement et gratitude.

\- Bon, puisque tu as pigé le truc, tu veux essayer de te déplacer, maintenant ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête, bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer cette occasion inouïe de bénéficier des conseils du soldat le plus talentueux de tous les temps. Levi se détourne, lance ses grappins sur un arbre à proximité et l'incite à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Theo tente de maintenir le rythme tant bien que mal et étonnamment, elle se sent de plus en plus en confiance au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent dans la forêt. Le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux, lui siffle dans les oreilles… C'est une sensation à la fois grisante et déconcertante. Ses yeux se brouillent. Elle ne voit plus rien d'autre que l'emblème dans le dos de celui qui vient enfin de lui apprendre à étendre ses ailes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Theo, épuisée et à bout de souffle, supplie Levi de s'arrêter un instant avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse car il est bientôt l'heure de préparer le dîner. De retour dans la carrière, elle ôte son équipement en toute hâte et rattrape le caporal qui se dirige déjà vers le château.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour vous témoigner ma reconnaissance ! Je pensais que j'étais un cas irrécupérable…

\- C'est rien. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper des cas irrécupérables.

\- J'insiste pour vous remercier !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer, exactement ?

\- Bah, je sais pas… des trucs à manger… Vous n'avez pas envie d'un plat en particulier ?

Levi paraît réfléchir quelques instants. Elle insiste :

\- Ou un gâteau… par exemple, euh…

\- Tu sais faire des crèmes parfumées au thé ?

Le visage de Theo s'éclaire.

\- Bien sûr ! Quel genre de thé ?

\- Earl Grey, évidemment, répond Levi le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Pas de problème ! Pour le dessert de ce soir, ça va faire un peu court, mais…

\- Apporte-la moi dans mon bureau après ton service.

À ces mots, leurs chemins se séparent. Theo fonce à la cuisine pour élaborer son entremets, toute à sa joie de pouvoir mettre ses talents culinaires au service de celui grâce à qui elle ne finirait peut-être pas dans l'estomac d'un titan aussitôt après avoir mis un pied hors des murs.

 

****

 

Son plateau à la main, Theo frappe à la porte du bureau. Accueillie par un vague grognement, elle prend ça comme une invitation et entre dans la pièce avec circonspection. Elle trouve Levi à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un épais ouvrage.

\- Bonsoir ! Voilà votre dessert ! Oh, qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Simple curiosité… J'aime beaucoup les livres, voyez-vous !

\- Toi ? fait-il en soulevant un sourcil.

\- C'est quoi, ce ton suspicieux ? Comme je suis de basse extraction, je ne pourrais pas m'intéresser à la culture ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorque Levi d'un ton un peu agacé. La lecture n'est pas réservée aux hautes sphères, encore heureux.

\- Ah, contente de savoir qu'on partage le même avis sur la question !

Il referme son livre et jette à Theo un regard empreint d'une certaine lassitude.

\- Oh pardon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, caporal !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça…

 

Le lendemain matin, Theo est en train de nettoyer à fond son plan de travail lorsque Levi débarque soudainement dans la cuisine.

\- Ah ! Bonjour !

\- Salut.

Il pose sur la table le plateau de la veille.

\- Merci de me l'avoir rapporté. Alors, le dessert vous a plu ?

\- Beaucoup. C'est possible de prendre un abonnement ?

\- Avec plaisir ! réplique Theo avec un large sourire.

\- Parfait. Et en échange, commence Levi en prenant déjà la direction de la sortie, tu pourras emprunter des bouquins dans mon bureau. Enfin, si ça t'intéresse.

La porte se referme avant que Theo ait le temps de répondre quoi que soit. Elle soupire joyeusement et se remet au travail en sifflotant.

Le soir-même, la revoilà devant la porte du bureau, brandissant fièrement son plateau de thé qu'elle a cette fois agrémenté d'un flan à la châtaigne, une valeur sûre et facile à préparer avec le peu de moyens dont elle dispose. Levi a encore le nez dans son livre et lève à peine les yeux quand elle pose le plateau sur la table. Puis elle se dirige vers l'étagère au fond de la pièce, histoire de profiter de sa proposition avant qu'il change d'avis.

\- Oh ! L'intégrale de Turner ! Génial !

Il se retourne en sursaut, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était là.

\- Sers-toi, si tu veux.

\- Hmm, j'ai déjà tout lu… Ça aussi… Ça aussi… Dites donc, il y a plein de bons auteurs, dans votre collection ! À croire qu'on a les mêmes goûts !

Il répond à cette assertion par un regard navré.

_Note pour plus tard, éviter les remarques personnelles et s'en tenir au factuel…_

Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur un livre assez mince dont le titre ne lui dit rien.

\- Je vous prends celui-ci ! Et je file !

\- C'est ça.

 

Theo s'installe dans un coin du réfectoire et se met à feuilleter son livre en attendant de pouvoir ranger la vaisselle en train d'égoutter. Alors qu'elle n'a parcouru que quelques pages, elle entend des pas qui s'approchent, bientôt suivis par une exclamation de surprise. Elle lève la tête et se retrouve presque nez à nez avec deux grands yeux bleus brillants encadrés par des mèches blondes en bataille.

\- Bonsoir, Armin. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était autorisé de lire en public, chez les Explorateurs !

Elle referme précipitamment son ouvrage.

\- Oh... À vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus... Je n'ai pas tellement fait attention...

\- Moi aussi, j'adore lire ! enchaîne le jeune garçon d'un ton enthousiaste. Surtout les livres sur le monde extérieur.

\- Carrément ? Et tu n'as pas peur d'en parler à une inconnue ? Je pourrais te dénoncer…

\- Si tu fais partie du Bataillon d'Exploration, c'est bien que tu es attirée par ce qu'il y a derrière les murs, toi aussi ! Je me trompe ?

Theo ne répond rien, mais lui sourit gentiment. Armin reprend avec passion :

\- À ce qu'il paraît, il existerait des étendues d'eau si vastes qu'on n'en voit jamais la fin, et des plaines remplies de sable à perte de vue...

\- Et des terres gelées où il fait si froid que personne ne peut y vivre, et des montagnes immenses qui crachent du feu... poursuit la jeune femme d'un air mélancolique.

\- Tu connais ?! s'écrie Armin, complètement surexcité. Toi aussi, tu t'es renseignée sur le monde extérieur ?!

Theo secoue la tête.

\- Pas moi, mais surtout mon mari. Son rêve, c'était de devenir archéologue. Il a fait des tonnes et des tonnes de recherches sur les anciennes civilisations. Je suis sûre que vous auriez eu des tas de choses à vous raconter.

\- Oh ! Et il y aurait moyen de le rencontrer ? Il ne va pas venir te voir un de ces jours, par exemple ?

\- Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible, il est mort il y a presque quinze ans, répond la cuisinière avec une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux.

Armin paraît tout confus.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis, c'est moi qui ai commencé à parler de lui, reprend Theo en fermant les yeux. Tiens, j'y pense...

Elle se lève brusquement.

\- J'ai toujours dans mes affaires la thèse qu'il avait rédigée sur les ruines derrière le mur Maria. Ça t'intéresserait de la lire ?

Armin hoche la tête avec empressement.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bouge pas, je vais la chercher !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Theo revient avec un épais dossier qu'elle tend au blondinet.

\- Tiens ! Prends-en soin, hein ! Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me la rendre une fois que tu l'auras finie !

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je vais lire tout ça avec attention ! Bonne nuit, à demain !

Et Armin regagne le dortoir en courant, impatient de se plonger dans ce document extraordinaire. Theo jette un œil vers les piles d'assiettes qui ont l'air parfaitement sèches. Elle hésite entre s'atteler au rangement de l'office ou reprendre immédiatement sa lecture. Bah, après tout, elle pourra toujours ranger demain matin… Autant finir ce livre le plus vite possible pour avoir une chance d'aller en chercher un autre tant que le caporal se trouve dans de bonnes dispositions.

 

Le lendemain, à l'heure du thé, elle frappe de nouveau à la porte du bureau. Pas de réponse. Elle insiste… Toujours aucune réaction. Elle commence à se sentir un peu bête, avec son plateau à la main. Après tout, elle ne l'a pas croisé de la journée et compte simplement sur une reconduction tacite de son offre de la veille, mais rien ne garantit qu'il soit disponible ce soir. Elle est sur le point de faire demi-tour quand elle sent une présence pas franchement amicale dans son dos.

\- Ah, tiens… Encore toi ?

\- Euh, oui… C'est que… vous aviez parlé d'un abonnement… et de livres…

Levi baisse les yeux sur le plateau, les relève vers la cuisinière qui tente de sourire de façon naturelle, soupire avec mépris, puis ouvre la porte et marmonne :

\- Entre.

La jeune femme s'exécute prestement et dépose la théière sur le bureau. Puis elle va pour replacer le livre un peu au hasard dans la bibliothèque, quand le caporal lui prend vivement des mains.

\- Il n'était pas rangé là.

\- Oups, pardon… C'est classé par ordre alphabétique ?

\- C'est classé selon l'ordre que je leur ai donné et j'ai pas envie que tu viennes foutre le bazar dedans, merci bien.

Un peu refroidie par le ton cassant du soldat, Theo s'apprête à repartir aussi sec, mais contre toute attente, Levi relance la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- Du… du bouquin ?

\- Non, de mon cheval, réplique-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, du bouquin.

\- Euh… J'ai bien aimé… Même si je trouve la fin trop ambigüe. On dirait que l'auteur n'a pas eu envie de prendre de vraie décision sur le destin du conscrit.

Il la dévisage froidement comme si elle venait de sortir la pire des énormités.

\- Mais pas du tout, ses positions sont très claires. On voit bien en filigrane qu'il va partir, lui aussi.

\- Ah, vous l'avez compris de cette façon, vous ? Je ne trouve pas ça évident… Par exemple, à l'avant-dernière page…

Elle s'interrompt, se demandant si c'est vraiment le bon endroit et surtout la bonne personne avec qui se lancer dans un débat argumenté. Il la fixe d'un air interrogatif puis lui tend le livre.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute.

Elle l'ouvre à la page en question et lui désigne un paragraphe.

\- Je pense que cette scène ne s'est réellement produite que dans la tête du héros.

Levi semble relire le passage en question, hausse vaguement les sourcils et se détourne vers le bureau.

\- Tu aimes le thé ?

\- Moi ?! Euh, oui… J'adore le thé… balbutie la jeune femme prise au dépourvue.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai une deuxième tasse dans mon buffet. Assieds-toi, je serais curieux d'écouter ta théorie en détail.

Il se dirige vers un meuble au fond de la pièce et en sort une tasse qu'il pose à côté de la première. Puis il tire une chaise et incite Theo à y prendre place. Elle hésite quelques secondes, consciente de n'être pas du tout à sa place à la même table qu'un gradé. Mais bon, après tout, puisque c'est lui qui propose… Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle a l'occasion de parler littérature ! Elle soulève la théière, remplit leurs deux tasses puis s'installe non sans une certaine nervosité.

\- En fait, on voit bien que l'auteur fait exprès de ne pas établir clairement la frontière entre l'imaginaire et la réalité. C'est plutôt réussi, d'ailleurs, mais du coup je trouve la conclusion un peu facile…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voilà beaucoup plus détendue. Elle avait peur de devoir alimenter la conversation toute seule mais elle est soulagée de constater que le caporal n'hésite pas à affirmer son propre point de vue, qui est d'ailleurs souvent diamétralement opposé au sien. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle finit par prendre congé en s'excusant d'avoir monopolisé une partie de sa soirée. Elle regagne sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres, non sans lui avoir emprunté un autre ouvrage. Qui sait, peut-être que le compte-rendu de celui-ci sera tout aussi palpitant ?


	5. Chapter 5

Au bout de quelques jours, une sorte de rituel a fini par s'installer, toujours à l'heure du thé, toujours dans le même bureau. C'est fou de constater à quel point Levi, si taciturne dans les premiers temps, peut devenir bavard quand un sujet l'intéresse, en l'occurrence leurs lectures communes. Theo est bien contente de pouvoir mener des discussions avec quelqu'un de visiblement cultivé, ce qui est de plus en plus rare, par les temps qui courent. Et accessoirement, ça la change des gamineries d'Eren et compagnie, car à part Armin, les recrues sont certes charmantes, mais beaucoup trop jeunes pour soutenir une vraie conversation.

Tiens, justement, voilà Armin qui arrive dans la cuisine après le déjeuner.

\- Je te rapporte ton dossier. C'était vraiment captivant ! s'exclame le garçon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! répond joyeusement Theo.

\- Mais c'est dommage, on dirait qu'il est resté inachevé…

\- Oui, réplique la jeune femme avec un air un peu plus sombre. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire sa conclusion. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait contacté les Explorateurs pour leur demander l'autorisation de faire une sortie hors des murs afin d'aller étudier les ruines sur place. Un matin, quelqu'un est venu accéder à sa requête et il est parti aussitôt. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, toujours est-il que je ne l'ai jamais revu. Un soldat est venu me présenter ses condoléances quelques jours plus tard.

\- Oh… bredouille Armin d'un air désolé. C'est vraiment triste, comme histoire.

\- C'est du passé ! déclare la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, en ébouriffant le garçon d'un geste amical.

Il fait beau, cet après-midi, et comme elle n'a plus de travail dans l'immédiat, elle sort prendre un peu le soleil dans le jardin pendant que les recrues filent à l'entraînement. En voyant Eren passer, elle lui fait un signe de la main, puis le regarde s'éloigner en compagnie de Mikasa. Ça fait des jours qu'elle n'a plus vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle soupire et va s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. La dernière phrase qu'elle a adressée à Armin quelques minutes plus tôt tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

_Ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que je balaye la mort de Kurt avec un simple "c'est du passé"..._

Un peu troublée par sa propre attitude, elle s'interroge sur les raisons de ce soudain revirement. D'accord, quinze ans se sont écoulés depuis, mais elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être est-ce à cause du contexte radicalement différent dans lequel elle baigne depuis plusieurs semaines ? Non, il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que son esprit tente visiblement de refouler.

Peut-être par bienséance. Parce qu'il serait malvenu d'envisager un des plus hauts officiers de l'armée, par exemple.

\- Oh mince... Manquait plus que ça... souffle la jeune femme en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés, comme pour nier l'évidence.

 

Sa brusque prise de conscience ne l'empêche pas de continuer à lui rendre visite tous les jours dans le cadre de leurs rendez-vous littéraires. Elle se surprend même à attendre l'heure du thé avec une impatience qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler. Et chaque fois, elle ressort de son bureau un peu plus tard. D'ailleurs, ce soir, le débat commence à s'éterniser.

\- Non mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça ! Elliot, c'est juste l'incarnation parfaite de la chevalerie !

\- Un imbécile idéaliste, oui. Je vois pas une once de réalisme dans ce personnage bâclé.

\- Ah bah évidemment, tous les héros ne peuvent pas vous ressembler, non plus !

\- Tss, ponctue Levi avec dédain.

\- La théière est vide. Vous voulez que j'aille en refaire ?

\- Pas la peine, répond froidement le soldat avant d'ajouter sur un ton à peine plus détendu : Un verre, ça te dit ?

\- De l'alcool ? Je ne bois presque jamais, mais pourquoi pas ?

Le caporal se lève et va chercher dans le buffet une bouteille et deux gobelets qu'il pose sur la table avant de les remplir.

\- On trinque à quoi ? demande joyeusement la jeune femme en levant son verre.

\- Je sais pas… au succès de la mission dans trois semaines ?

Theo se renfrogne un peu.

\- Oh… J'avais fini par oublier… murmure-t-elle dans un frisson.

Levi se rassoit et saisit son verre sans lui lancer un regard.

\- Tu n'es jamais sortie à l'extérieur ?

\- Non… Les titans, ça va être une grande première, pour moi. J'ai presque toujours été une planquée. J'ai été mutée à Stohess il y a des lustres.

\- Dans les Brigades Spéciales ?

\- Exact ! Les pires années de ma vie !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir travailler pour l'armée ?

Elle cherche ses mots.

\- Disons… l'envie d'être utile à l'humanité… En fait, à l'origine, je voulais être soldat… Je pense que vous imaginerez sans mal pour quelle raison je n'y suis pas arrivée !

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvaises recrues, il n'y a que de mauvais instructeurs… ironise Levi.

\- Le mien devait être désastreux, alors ! conclue Theo en éclatant de rire.

\- Et pourquoi cette obsession pour le Bataillon d'Exploration ?

\- Ah mais tout se sait, ma parole ! grommelle la cuisinière qui commence à ressentir les effets de l'alcool. Parce que vous êtes le dernier rempart à notre survie à tous et que c'est un honneur de vous servir !

\- Très touché… se moque Levi en remplissant de nouveau son verre.

\- Oh là là ! Merci, mais ça va aller ! Si je bois davantage, je vais me mettre à raconter n'importe quoi ! proteste Theo en posant précipitamment sa main sur le verre.

À cette occasion, il remarque l'alliance à son annulaire gauche.

\- Tu es mariée ?

Le visage de Theo s'assombrit.

\- Je l'ai été… il y a une éternité.

\- Veuve ?

Elle hoche timidement la tête.

\- On se connaissait depuis l'enfance, on a attendu l'âge légal pour se marier… Tout ça pour le perdre six mois après… Enfin, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler ! avoue Theo qui a déjà suffisamment évoqué le sujet ces derniers temps. Et vous ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Vous avez quelqu'un ?

La dernière once de lucidité encore active dans un recoin de son cerveau lui crie qu'elle s'aventure sur un terrain glissant. Elle sait très bien que cette question est totalement déplacée de la part de quelqu'un de sa condition. Mais hélas, l'alcool a déjà pris le dessus sur ses pauvres neurones fatigués.

Levi marque un temps d'arrêt. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à être interrogé à son tour.

\- Encore faudrait-il que j'aie le temps… finit-il par maugréer.

\- Ah oui, dure est la vie d'un gradé… Pourtant, étant donné votre réputation, vous devez avoir toutes les femmes à vos pieds !

\- Hmm…

\- Difficile, peut-être ?

\- Va savoir…

\- C'est quoi, votre genre de fille ?

Levi pose son verre, reste un instant silencieux et finit par répondre :

\- J'aime bien les filles mystérieuses… et élégantes.

\- Ha ha ! J'ai aucune chance, alors ! rétorque Theo du tac au tac sans se rendre compte que ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée.

Quand elle réalise, il est trop tard. Elle sent ses joues tourner au rouge vif. Elle n'ose même pas jeter un regard vers lui. Un silence pesant s'installe. Elle a le visage en feu. Elle aimerait bien trouver quelque chose à répliquer pour lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, mais son trouble la trahit ouvertement. Pourquoi elle est allée lui dire une chose pareille ? Toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais su rester à sa place. Une simple cuisinière qui en pince pour l'homme le plus célèbre de tous les corps d'armée… C'est tout bonnement grotesque. Elle se lève, raide comme un piquet, et bafouille vaguement :

\- Bon, je… euh… Je dois y aller…

Et elle quitte le bureau sans demander son reste. De retour dans sa chambre, elle se laisse tomber sur son lit et serre son oreiller de toutes ses forces. Il fallait bien qu'elle gâche tout… alors qu'elle était si heureuse de ce temps passé avec lui. C'est fini, elle n'osera plus jamais le regarder en face. L'amertume reprend le dessus… ainsi que, toujours en arrière-plan, l'angoisse des titans qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à occulter pour un temps.

 

Le lendemain, elle use de toutes les ruses pour se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle n'a vraiment pas envie de croiser Levi, pas après s'être ridiculisée à ce point. Fort heureusement, la journée se déroule sans anicroche, les seuls moments où ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce étant limités aux heures des repas. À la nuit tombée, épuisée par trop de tension, elle regagne sa chambre peu après le dîner.

Quel dommage… Sa réaction stupide a induit une situation irrattrapable. Enfin, peut-être que demain, elle trouvera le courage d'aller s'excuser… Mais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. De toute évidence, il ne serait plus aussi naturel avec une servante assez présomptueuse pour avoir des vues sur lui. Elle ne peut que maudire sa propre bêtise. Le cœur gros, elle est en train d'enlever sa robe quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Surprise, elle va ouvrir et se retrouve face à face avec un caporal passablement agacé, qui la toise autant que faire se peut.

\- Oh… v… vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?!

\- Je dois comprendre que je peux encore l'attendre longtemps, mon thé ? Les bonnes habitudes se perdent ?

\- Ah ! Euh… Désolée, je vais vous le préparer tout de suite.

\- Non, c'est bon, réplique sèchement Levi en croisant les bras. En fait, si je suis venu te voir, c'est surtout pour te demander pourquoi tu as pris soin de m'éviter toute la journée.

Ses joues prennent aussitôt une teinte écarlate. Autant s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- C'est que… c'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit hier soir… Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, vous avez dû me prendre pour une petite prétentieuse, mais je…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, hier soir ? la coupe le soldat.

\- Hein ?

\- On avait pas mal bu… je me souviens plus trop de la soirée…

Elle reste un instant hébétée, puis pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ah, tant mieux… Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire ! Je vais vous apporter votre thé.

\- C'est bon, je te dis. Je suppose que tu étais sur le point d'aller te coucher, vue ta tenue…

Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle lui a ouvert la porte en jupon et corset. Ce ne sont plus des pommettes, qu'elle a, mais des charbons ardents. Il fait mine de s'en aller, et Theo se précipite sur la porte pour lui ouvrir. Alors qu'elle tourne la poignée, elle sent une main se poser sur le battant pour le refermer. Elle se retourne vivement pour constater que Levi se trouve beaucoup, beaucoup trop près.

\- Je t'ai menti, en fait.

\- ?

\- Les filles mystérieuses et élégantes, ça m'excite pas plus que ça. Mais à la réflexion, les petites prétentieuses… ça me plaît bien…

Sa main, toujours plaquée contre la porte, se déplace lentement pour venir se perdre dans de longues mèches noires un peu en désordre après cette dure journée de travail. Puis elle descend et effleure doucement la joue de la jeune femme qui se fige à son contact. Elle suffoque. Elle sent son visage qui se rapproche du sien, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Elle a de plus en plus chaud. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? L'instant d'après, il est déjà parti. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Elle n'est pas sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me demande si quelqu'un trouvera la référence à Pandora Hearts cachée dans ce chapitre...


	6. Chapter 6

Debout aux aurores tellement elle a eu du mal à fermer l'œil de la nuit, Theo est en train de faire cuire le pain pour le petit-déjeuner tout en se demandant quelle attitude elle va bien pouvoir adopter quand elle croisera le caporal. Elle garde un œil distrait sur la porte du four tandis que les évènements de la veille tournent et retournent dans sa tête. Soudain, elle entend un bruit métallique près de la porte de la cuisine. Elle se lève sans hâte, ouvre la cloison et trouve son plateau, oublié dans le bureau deux jours plus tôt, posé négligemment par terre. Elle balaye le couloir d'un rapide mouvement de tête mais visiblement, celui qui l'a abandonné là est déjà reparti sans laisser de trace. Elle ramasse le plateau et le pose sur le plan de travail avant de remarquer qu'un papier a été glissé, en évidence, sous une des tasses. Elle le déplie soigneusement et trouve une note manuscrite.

 

_ce soir_

_dans ma chambre_

 

Son cœur fait un bond. Est-ce que ce mot lui est adressé ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier, elle ne sait plus tellement à quoi s'en tenir. Malgré son appréhension, il faut qu'elle aille s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un malentendu. Elle se met donc en quête de l'auteur de cet énigmatique message, mais force est de constater qu'il n'est nulle part : ni dans le château, ni dans le jardin, ni même dans la forêt à proximité. Elle finit par tomber sur Erd qui lui demande s'il peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider, car ça fait des heures qu'il la voit errer d'un bout à l'autre du QG.

\- Oh, je cherche le caporal-chef… Tu sais où il est ? demande-t-elle en rosissant imperceptiblement tout en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il est parti très tôt pour Trost avec le chef d'escouade Hansi. Il avait une réunion importante avec le major. Mais a priori, il rentrera ce soir. Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?

\- Ah, d'accord… Non merci, ça peut attendre ! À plus tard…

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à regagner sa cuisine par la porte de service, elle remarque une longue silhouette au pied d'un arbre à proximité. Curieuse, elle s'approche et découvre Bertolt, aussi rêveur qu'à l'accoutumée, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Mettez ça sur le compte de l'émotion, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se troubler une fois de plus devant son allure étrangement familière.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Hoover.

Le garçon sursaute et se tourne vers la cuisinière qui lui sourit d'un air affable.

\- Oh, bonjour madame.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ton ami Reiner ?

\- Euh, non…

Le grand gaillard est plutôt timide et pas très à l'aise pour parler.

\- Tu as envie de rester seul, peut-être. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Non, non… Je vous en prie… bafouille-t-il en se levant par souci de politesse.

\- Oh, reste assis ! réplique précipitamment la jeune femme, impressionnée une fois de plus par sa taille démesurée.

Theo s'installe à côté de lui dans l'espoir de trouver enfin une compagnie qui la poussera à détourner son esprit de ce rendez-vous qui l'obsède.

\- Tu es plutôt discret, comme garçon… On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se parler. Tu viens d'où ?

\- Euh… D'un petit village forestier dans le sud du mur Maria…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à t'engager dans le Bataillon d'Exploration ?

\- Eh bien, au début, je visais plutôt les Brigades Spéciales… Mais Eren m'a convaincu de changer d'avis, comme beaucoup d'entre nous.

\- Franchement, tu as bien fait. Je viens des Brigades et si je pouvais, je n'y remettrais plus les pieds de ma vie… Je n'ai jamais vu un tel ramassis de bons à rien !!

\- J'ai une amie qui s'est engagée là-bas…

\- Ah, euh… Désolée, il doit aussi y avoir de bons éléments… Bien cachés…

Un peu gênée, Theo tente d'enchaîner.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Je pourrais demander à mon collègue s'il la connaît !

\- Annie… Annie Leonhart. C'est vrai, vous avez moyen d'obtenir des nouvelles ?

\- Ben oui, je vais poser la question, du moins.

Bertolt semble se dérider un peu à cette annonce et la cuisinière en profite pour le taquiner.

\- C'est seulement une amie, ou bien…

\- Oui, oui, seulement une amie !! s'empresse de répondre le garçon en rougissant à peine.

Décidément, la ressemblance est frappante, aussi bien dans son allure que dans ses gestes. En manque d'affection depuis plusieurs semaines, Theo se sent encline à se laisser aller à la nostalgie. Elle a envie d'établir davantage le contact avec ce garçon qui lui évoque une figure tellement rassurante, mais ne sait pas bien comment s'y prendre.

\- Dis-moi, tu sais faire un peu la cuisine ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui… J'aidais souvent une amie, avant…

\- Toujours la même "amie" ?

\- … Oui…

\- Bon, ça tombe bien ! En fait, j'ai cruellement besoin d'un commis ! Tu voudrais bien me donner un coup de main pour les repas ?

\- Oh, si ça peut vous aider… Avec plaisir…

Le visage de la jeune femme se fend d'un sourire radieux.

\- Merci, mon grand ! Tu es vraiment un brave gars, tu sais !

\- Vous croyez ? demande gravement le soldat avec dans les yeux une sorte d'incrédulité contenue.

\- N'hésite pas à venir faire un tour dans la cuisine, quand tu auras cinq minutes. Si ça ne te dérange pas… j'ai vraiment besoin d'un assistant !

\- Entendu, madame Wagner. Je viendrai tout à l'heure…

Et Theo laisse le jeune garçon à sa rêverie, pour retomber dans ses propres tourments.

 

Le reste de la journée semble interminable. C'est agaçant de ressentir un tel besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec une personne cruellement absente. À l'heure du dîner, Levi et Hansi ne sont toujours pas rentrés, et Theo sert le reste de la compagnie sans trop d'allant. Cette attente est en train de la tuer à petit feu. À l'heure habituelle, n'y tenant plus, elle empoigne son plateau et décide de tenter sa chance. Après tout, une telle occasion ne se représentera peut-être jamais. Et si ce n'est pas elle qu'il a invitée dans sa chambre, eh bien… au moins, elle en aura le cœur net.

Devant la porte, elle prend une grande inspiration, frappe… Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se risque à ouvrir et entre prudemment dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Personne… Quelle déception… Histoire de ne pas s'être déplacée pour rien, elle avise la table basse près du canapé et fait quelques pas vers elle pour y déposer le service à thé. Elle étouffe un cri lorsqu'elle sent deux bras se glisser autour de son corps pour lui enserrer la taille.

\- Alors tu es venue… lui souffle une voix sévère à l'oreille. J'espère que tu es prête à en assumer les conséquences…

Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est vous, caporal… Vous m'avez fait peur…

\- Je te préviens, dit-il en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, si tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon grade, je trouverai un autre moyen pour que tu retiennes mon prénom… Je pourrais te le faire répéter avec plus ou moins d'intensité jusqu'au petit matin, par exemple…

Elle se retourne lentement et plonge ses yeux verts dans les siens. L'objectif du rendez-vous paraît tout à fait clair, à présent.

\- Je serais curieuse de voir ça… ca-po-ral… ajoute-t-elle d'une voix suave, une lueur de défi dans le regard, en insistant intentionnellement sur chaque syllabe.

Les mains du soldat se contractent derrière son dos et l'attirent fermement contre lui. Trop tard pour tenter de lui échapper. Et de toute façon, elle n'en a absolument pas l'intention.

 

Leurs deux corps sont maintenant intimement liés l'un à l'autre, et comme la dentelle de son corsage vient frotter contre la chemise de son uniforme, elle devine sous chaque pli du tissu sa silhouette si mince et pourtant si robuste. Ses doigts parcourent les courbes de la jeune femme dans des caresses impatientes, presque brutales, qui trahissent un état de nervosité qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle a tellement chaud. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer. Son contact la plonge dans un tel état qu'elle ne contrôle déjà plus ses gestes. Toucher sa peau, la sentir contre la sienne… Rien d'autre n'a plus d'importance. Elle commence par dénouer lentement son jabot pour dégager les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle défait un à un avec fébrilité. Lui l'a déjà débarrassée de son tablier de cuisine et desserre maintenant les cordons de sa robe pour dévoiler une bonne partie de sa féminité. Elle presse ses seins dénudés contre son torse tandis que le bas de sa cuisse vient se caler avec empressement entre les jambes de son vis-à-vis. Elle ne peut réprimer un frisson quand elle constate qu'ils sont décidément sur la même longueur d'onde. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus forte alors que le désir lui étreint violemment la poitrine.

\- Bon sang, Levi… Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Alors quoi, même plus la moindre marque de respect ? se moque-t-il toujours très près de son oreille.

\- Hmm… Tu n'es pas mon supérieur, tu me l'as assez répété.

\- Ça tombe bien… Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de me retenir, avec toi…

À ces mots, il la saisit par les hanches et l'attire vers le lit. Elle se laisse tomber entre les draps d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle a juste le temps d'essayer de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'est totalement abandonnée dans les bras d'un homme avant de perdre pied.

 

****

 

Le souffle court, les muscles encore raidis, elle s'étend sur le matelas et repose son front trempé de sueur contre le torse du soldat d'élite, pas même essoufflé après leurs ébats. Elle entend son cœur qui bat de manière régulière et se demande s'il lui arrive parfois de ressentir des émotions. Elle lève la tête vers lui. Appuyé contre la tête du lit, il a les yeux perdus dans le vague, mais son visage est toujours aussi fermé. Elle cherche à attirer son regard et lui sourit. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se font peut-être un peu moins durs. Elle laisse échapper un soupir, se serre contre lui et chuchote d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Je t'aime…

Il lève un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Ah, carrément ? On n'en est peut-être pas là, hein…

Elle se fige et maudit une fois de plus cette manie de ne jamais pouvoir tenir sa langue. Mais elle n'y peut rien, ça fait des jours maintenant qu'elle ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Même l'expédition, la sourde menace des titans, tout paraît sans aucune importance à côté du sentiment de plénitude que lui apporte sa présence. Cet homme de prime abord insensible, craint par bon nombre de soldats, adulé par la majeure partie de l'humanité, elle a appris à le connaître durant ces quelques semaines. Elle a été touchée par sa sollicitude à son égard, elle qui n'est presque rien comparé à un militaire de sa trempe. Elle a été la première surprise de prendre conscience du trouble qui s'emparait de son cœur à chaque fois que ses yeux froids et fatigués se posaient sur elle. Elle qui multipliait les aventures sans lendemain depuis quinze ans, sans parvenir à tourner la page.

Toutefois, la remarque de Levi l'a une fois de plus remise à sa place et elle réalise que s'il l'a fait venir dans sa chambre ce soir, ce n'est certainement pas pour entamer une relation placée sous le signe du romantisme. Un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être passée pour la fille qui s'amourache du premier venu, elle se lève et s'apprête à ramasser ses affaires pour regagner sa propre chambre, lorsqu'il la rattrape par le poignet.

\- Ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie que tu partes, non plus.

Trop tard, il a gagné. Elle est complètement sous son emprise. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre lui en priant pour que le jour ne se lève plus jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Après quelques courtes heures de sommeil, Theo se réveille en retard pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle bondit hors du lit, s'habille en toute hâte et sort de la chambre un peu trop précipitamment.

\- Oh, mais c'est miss Marmite ! Salut !

Eh mince…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Levi de si bon matin, dis donc ? lui demande Hansi, le visage éclairé par un sourire malicieux. Tu es venue lui apporter des croissants ?

\- Euh… je… bredouille Theo qui vire au rouge tomate.

\- Hmm ? À moins que tu lui fournisses d'autres genres de service ?

Elle ne sait plus où se mettre.

\- Pas du tout ! Je… j'étais simplement venue pour…

\- Theo !

Levi apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il croise les bras, soupire, et lance à la cuisinière un de ses célèbres regards blasés.

\- On va pas en faire un secret d'état, hein.

Hansi écarquille les yeux.

\- Ooh, mais je disais ça pour rigoler, moi ! C'est vrai, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? Bah dis donc, il s'embête pas, le rase-mottes !

La tête de Theo ressemble de plus en plus à une cocotte-minute. Se rappelant soudain que le petit-déjeuner attend, elle en profite pour s'éclipser à toutes jambes en bredouillant quelques mots d'excuse.

 

Difficile de se concentrer sur les œufs en train de griller dans la poêle quand on vient de passer une nuit pareille. Elle tente désespérément de chasser les images, les sensations qui lui reviennent en mémoire et d'adopter une attitude un tant soit peu professionnelle pour le service matinal. Comme éviter d'afficher un air béat quand on arrive à la table des officiers, par exemple… Elle se ressaisit en voyant la mine amusée de Hansi tandis que Levi, égal à lui-même, ne lui lance même pas un regard. Incapable de passer à la table d'à côté comme si de rien était, elle chuchote tout de même un timide "bonjour", suite à quoi il finit par lever les yeux de sa tasse.

\- On s'est déjà vus ce matin, il me semble.

Et bim. Visiblement, ce n'est pas leur soudaine proximité qui va le rendre plus aimable. Hansi se marre de plus belle.

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Theo s'efforce de s'atteler à une autre activité, en l'occurrence faire un brin de rangement dans le garde-manger en attendant les vivres qui devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tout en repoussant les assauts répétés de Sasha qui lui propose régulièrement de l'aide dans le seul but de piquer quelques provisions en douce. La gloutonne finit par battre en retraite et la charrette de ravitaillement arrive peu de temps après.

\- Livraison pour vous, mademoiselle Wagner.

\- Madame.

\- Si vous voulez. Signez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Elle remplit les formalités d'usage et entreprend de décharger les provisions gaillardement. Soudain, quelqu'un lui prend un carton des mains.

\- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

\- Oh, que me vaut cette soudaine crise de galanterie ? ironise Theo pour masquer sa joie.

\- Wagner, c'est le nom de ton mari ? enchaîne Levi sans relever la remarque.

\- Euh, oui…

\- Pourquoi tu l'as gardé ?

Theo penche la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Parce que c'est l'une des rares choses qui me restent de lui… et parce qu'il sonne mieux que mon nom de jeune fille, aussi !

\- Qui est ?

\- Spiegel… Pourquoi, c'est un interrogatoire ?

\- Non, j'essaye de m'intéresser, rétorque le caporal avant de marmonner entre ses dents : Tss, c'est vraiment pas mon truc…

\- Pardon, pardon, je remarque tous les efforts que tu fournis pour alimenter la conversation ! plaisante Theo. Tiens, regarde !

Elle ouvre une des caisses et brandit une petite boîte en métal.

\- J'ai refait des stocks de thé noir ! déclare-t-elle fièrement.

\- Parfait. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si tu étais tombée à court de prétexte pour venir me rendre visite à des heures indues ? réplique Levi en lui passant brièvement la main dans les cheveux avant de lui murmurer "à ce soir" au creux de l'oreille, après quoi il s'en retourne à des tâches plus militaires. Theo reste plusieurs secondes tétanisée, le bout des oreilles cramoisi.

 

S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas quand elle s'était engagée dans le Bataillon d'Exploration, c'est que l'amour lui tombe dessus aussi brutalement. Surtout qu'auparavant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention au soldat le plus fort de tous les temps pour autre chose que ses fameuses prouesses au combat. Et il faut bien admettre qu'il est loin de l'image du héros idéal… C'est fou comme en peu de temps, le nabot arrogant qui l'avait tancée vertement le jour de son arrivée est devenu l'objet d'une passion si débordante qu'elle supplante absolument tout le reste.

Oh, elle n'est pas naïve au point de s'imaginer pouvoir construire quoi que ce soit de durable avec cet homme qui a de si grandes responsabilités. Quand on est une simple domestique et qu'on arrive à la trentaine passée, on ne se fait plus trop d'illusions de ce côté-là. Sa chance est d'être à peu près la seule femme âgée de plus de vingt ans dans les effectifs affectés à cette mission, ce qui fait d'elle une proie toute désignée pour un gradé désirant se changer un peu les idées sans s'en prendre à des mineures. Non, elle n'est pas naïve et elle est prête à l'aider à se détendre autant de fois qu'il le souhaiterait. Et pour son bonheur, il se trouve qu'il le souhaite assez souvent.

 

Un matin, alors que Theo passe à proximité de la salle commune, elle surprend une conversation entre les recrues.

\- La cuisine, évidemment, mais les douches aussi…

\- Et les cachots, j'en suis sûr !

\- Le dortoir, vous croyez ? Genre, pendant qu'on est à l'entraînement...

\- Non, quand même pas !

Elle se faufile jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte et aperçoit Armin, Jean, Connie et Reiner en train de mener une discussion animée autour d'une table.

\- En tout cas, l'autre nuit, je suis sorti me promener dans le jardin… intervient Reiner, goguenard. Eh ben j'étais pas le seul, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !

Ils partent d'un grand rire, ce qui attire l'attention d'Eren et Mikasa qui les rejoignent.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Eren qui a envie de s'amuser aussi.

\- Hein ? Euh… de rien ! balbutie Jean à la vue de sa chère et tendre.

\- Ils font la liste de tous les endroits où le chef s'est envoyé la bonniche ! lance Ymir depuis la table à côté, sous les yeux horrifiés de Christa qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hilarité générale du côté des garçons, hochements de têtes navrés de la part de quelques filles… Eren devient verdâtre à l'idée du sort affreux qu'ils pourraient subir si jamais cette discussion arrivait aux oreilles du caporal. Quant à Theo, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi mortifiée de toute sa vie. Une rapide inspection de la salle lui permet de vérifier que Petra ne s'y trouve pas. Ouf, c'est déjà ça… Puis elle file avant de se faire repérer et se met en quête de son partenaire afin de lui signifier qu'un brin de discrétion serait éventuellement de rigueur.

Elle le trouve dans les écuries en train de soigner sa monture.

\- Je peux avoir cinq minutes de ton attention ?

Levi se retourne, la considère d'un air indifférent, semble se demander ce qui serait le moins pénible entre l'écouter et se remettre à brosser son cheval, puis consent enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Je viens d'entendre les gamins parler entre eux… et, euh… ça nous concernait, en fait.

Aucune réaction. Elle enchaîne.

\- Voilà, hem… Ils ont l'air de répertorier les pièces qu'on a visitées, toi et moi… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Si ça les amuse…

Elle est un peu décontenancée. Ces considérations ont l'air de lui passer loin, mais alors très loin au-dessus de la tête.

\- Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- C'est de leur âge, je pense pas non plus que ça les traumatise…

\- Non, mais… Tu n'as pas peur que ça nuise à ton image ?

Il hausse vaguement les sourcils.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle se tord nerveusement les doigts et regarde ses pieds d'un air contrit.

\- Ben, tu es quelqu'un d'important… Tes supérieurs ne seraient peut-être pas ravis de savoir que tu fricotes avec le petit personnel…

\- Je pense sincèrement que c'est le cadet de leurs soucis.

\- Et pour ton ego ? Ça ne t'ennuie pas que tout le monde crie sur les toits que tu te tapes la bonniche ? ajoute-t-elle avec plus d'emportement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Il reste aussi impassible que silencieux. Theo a du mal à cacher sa déception. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration enflammée, mais un démenti ne lui aurait certes pas déplu. Il fait un pas vers elle et lui saisit le menton pour lui relever la tête.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu fais une telle fixation sur nos différences de classes ? Si je te dis que j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie dans les bas-fonds sous la capitale, tu arrêteras avec ton stupide complexe d'infériorité ?

\- Oh… je…

Il écarte une mèche de ses longs cheveux et la fixe de ses yeux gris et froids.

\- En tout cas, si ton but est de t'élever socialement, tu vas au-devant de cruelles désillusions…

\- Si j'avais voulu sortir de ma condition, j'aurais jeté mon dévolu sur n'importe quel riche bourgeois du mur Sina au lieu de venir m'enticher du soldat le plus désagréable de l'histoire de l'humanité…

Elle sent la main du caporal qui commence à dénouer les cordons de son tablier et sait pertinemment que dans deux secondes chrono, elle va perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet initial… si t'as pas envie d'embarrasser les recrues, essaye de modérer tes éclats de voix. Je te signale que de nous deux, tu es celle qui se fait le plus remarquer, et de loin…

Les joues en feu, elle ne trouve rien à répliquer.

\- Mais ça tombe bien, on est un peu éloignés du château, là… ajoute Levi avant de venir caresser les lèvres entrouvertes de sa victime déjà toute prête à céder.

Comment repousser une telle invitation ? La volonté de la jeune femme s'estompe au fur et à mesure qu'il approfondit son propos ainsi que son baiser. Leurs mains se cherchent, s'effleurent, s'agrippent, et comme à chaque fois, leurs corps se retrouvent aussitôt unis dans une étreinte d'une délicieuse indécence. Très vite, il la pousse jusqu'à un box inoccupé.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire le coup du tas de foin ? se moque Theo avec un regard mutin.

\- On parie ?

Elle pousse un cri aigu quand il la fait basculer en arrière. Avant de perdre tout contact avec le monde extérieur, elle a l'impression d'entendre des rires étouffés près de la fenêtre. Puis elle reconnaît très clairement la voix de Connie :

\- Ajoute sur la liste : les écuries, c'est fait !

 

Bon, la retenue est un point qui reste encore à travailler. Vu le caractère plutôt renfermé du caporal, Theo était pourtant persuadée qu'il veillerait à ce que leur liaison s'ébruite le moins possible. Elle est également étonnée, mais néanmoins ravie de constater que leurs rendez-vous ne résument pas à la simple expression somme toute très physique de leur ardeur, mais sont toujours aussi ponctués d'échanges culturels et personnels. Si le soldat d'élite n'est pas tellement enclin à se livrer, il est très doué pour la mettre à l'aise et la faire parler. À ce train-là, elle se dit qu'il va finir par connaître sa vie jusque dans les moindres détails.

Plus le temps passe, plus elle se félicite d'avoir quitté les Brigades Spéciales pour reprendre son existence en main. Plus d'acariâtre capitaine Runge sur le dos à longueur de temps, plus de soldats tire-au-flanc nourris à se tourner les pouces… Au contraire, les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration sont tous volontaires et déterminés, que ce soit les vétérans comme les recrues. La compagnie des enfants la réjouit tant ils présentent des côtés attendrissants et elle a fini par s'attacher à chacun d'entre eux. Enfin, à certains plus qu'à d'autres.

 

Ce soir, comme à peu près trois fois par jour, Theo débarque dans la salle commune afin de solliciter Bertolt, qui est devenu son escabeau attitré.

\- Monsieur Hoover, voulez-vous avoir l'amabilité de venir m'attraper une bassine à confiture qui a été, hélas, rangée beaucoup trop haut sur l'étagère ?

Bertolt acquiesce gentiment et se lève pour la suivre. Connie en profite pour sortir un bon mot dont il a le secret.

\- Eh, m'dame Wagner, pourquoi vous demandez pas un coup de main à votre chéri, plutôt ?

La plupart des recrues ont beaucoup de mal à se retenir de s'esclaffer. Sauf Eren, évidemment, qui regarde autour de lui d'un air apeuré. Theo s'approche de Connie et lui donne une tape amicale sur le haut du crâne.

\- C'est pas gentil de se moquer ! D'autant que tu n'es pas plus grand que lui, je te ferai remarquer !

\- Oui, mais moi, j'ai pas terminé ma croissance ! la nargue le garçon avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Theo soupire avec amusement et saisit Bertolt par le bras.

\- Allez, viens ! Tu auras double ration ce soir pour m'avoir rendu service !

\- Chouchou ! crie une voix railleuse derrière eux.

D'un naturel timide et réservé, Bertolt paraît plutôt mal à l'aise. Theo se retourne avec un air de défi.

\- Ben oui, c'est mon chouchou. Et alors ?

Elle l'entraîne vers la cuisine sous les ricanements des gamins qui scandent :

\- Chouchou ! Chouchou !

D'un simple geste, le géant saisit la massive bassine et la pose sur le fourneau.

\- Merci, Bertie. Et désolée, hein. Dis-moi si tu préfères que je me débrouille autrement.

\- Non, pas de problème, bredouille vaguement Bertolt.

\- Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu exploites mes soldats ? lance une voix provenant de l'entrée.

Levi se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air faussement contrarié. Bertolt frémit, le salue avec raideur puis file sans demander son reste.

\- Oh, tu as fait fuir mon commis préféré… bougonne la cuisinière.

\- T'abuses, Theo. Tu vas bientôt les prendre au berceau, se moque le caporal en refermant la porte.

\- Ah, tu le prends sur ce ton ? rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire bravache. Dans ce cas, arrête de laisser Petra te tourner autour !

\- Petra ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué !

Levi lui lance un regard plus sombre.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais Petra fait partie de mon escouade. C'est quelqu'un de formidable et elle compte énormément pour moi.

On aura beau dire, ce n'est jamais très agréable d'entendre l'homme qu'on aime faire étalage de tout le bien qu'il pense d'une autre femme, quand bien même il s'agit d'une relation purement professionnelle. Theo regrette de s'être aventurée sur ce terrain.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'était par rapport à la différence d'âge… Loin de moi l'idée de nous comparer, on n'est pas dans une cour d'école…

\- Je préfère ça, conclue le caporal d'un ton égal.

Apparemment ennuyé par sa mine dépitée, il finit par ajouter, de mauvaise grâce :

\- Petra est ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'une sœur, pour moi.

Elle lui sourit poliment tout en allant chercher une corbeille de fruits pour entamer sa confiture, puis rebondit sur sa phrase.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai connu des personnes que je pouvais considérer comme telles. Et toi ?

\- Non, je suis fille unique, déclare-t-elle en déversant le contenu de la corbeille dans la bassine avant d'allumer le feu en-dessous. Mais moi aussi, j'ai un ami d'enfance qui est comme mon frère. J'aurais bien aimé te le présenter. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le convaincre de venir avec moi.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Gerald Langmann. C'est le serveur le plus efficace derrière le mur Sina ! Il peut sauver une réception à lui tout seul !

\- Passionnant… ironise Levi en se plaçant derrière Theo et en passant nonchalamment ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle vide un sachet entier de sucre dans la bassine.

\- Navrée de ne pas avoir eu une vie aussi trépidante que la tienne, ni les amis qui vont avec ! plaisante la jeune femme en empoignant une cuillère en bois. Tu préfères apprendre à faire de la confiture ?

\- Pourquoi pas… marmonne le caporal en posant son menton sur l'épaule de la cuisinière, affichant un semblant d'intérêt.

Theo soupire joyeusement. Elle profite sans modération de cette nouvelle complicité qui s'est installée entre eux, elle qui était tellement triste d'avoir abandonné Gerald et leurs décennies d'amitié. Tiens, d'ailleurs… Ce dernier n'a toujours pas répondu à ses lettres… Elle aurait espéré un peu plus de soutien de sa part alors qu'elle lui avait confié toutes ses appréhensions au sujet de la sortie hors des murs.

 

****

 

\- C'est déjà demain… J'avoue que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Hmm…

Theo tremble légèrement alors qu'elle sert à Levi une tasse de son meilleur thé.

\- Je ne vais pas rester, ce soir.

\- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'imagine qu'à la veille d'une mission importante, il est de bon ton de se reposer, pour un soldat de ton envergure…

\- Merci pour ta prévenance, mais c'est pas pour le peu que je dors chaque nuit que ça va changer grand-chose. Après, si tu préfères aller t'angoisser toute seule dans ton lit, libre à toi.

\- Bah… C'est peut-être ma dernière nuit, alors j'aimerais bien la passer avec toi, puisque tu proposes.

\- Tss, siffle Levi pour toute réponse.

\- C'est drôle… Quand je suis arrivée ici et que le chef d'escouade Hansi m'a annoncé que je serais envoyée à l'extérieur, j'avais peur de finir ma pauvre existence dévorée par un titan. Maintenant, la seule chose qui me terrifie c'est d'être séparée de toi.

\- Tu m'épargneras tes déclarations dégoulinantes, tu seras gentille.

\- Mais je suis sincère, bon sang ! J'ai besoin de te le dire, je n'en aurai sans doute plus l'occasion. Tu peux bien faire un dernier effort !

\- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, ça va te porter malheur.

Theo s'installe sur ses genoux et enroule doucement ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis folle de toi. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser…

\- Ça va, j'ai compris l'idée générale… marmonne le caporal en détournant la tête.

\- Tais-toi… Laisse-moi t'aimer pour nous deux, au moins…

Il braque de nouveau sur elle ses yeux froids qui semblent la transpercer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne ressens rien pour toi ?

\- Ceci ! rétorque Theo en posant une main sur son torse.

Ses battements de cœur. Toujours aussi réguliers, en toute occasion.

\- Ça m'est égal, tu sais. Les moments qu'on a passés ensemble sont les plus beaux que j'ai vécus depuis bien longtemps. J'espère juste que de mon côté, j'ai pu t'apporter un peu de divertissement… parce que toi, tu m'as comblée à peu près à tous les niveaux !

Le regard de Levi se durcit encore un peu plus.

\- Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir demain, je te dis.

Theo se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être lucide, quand même.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien détendue, pour quelqu'un aussi persuadée de n'avoir aucun avenir.

Elle enfouie sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis terrorisée à l'idée de sortir à l'extérieur ? Que j'ai envie de vomir mes tripes quand j'imagine que je vais me retrouver nez à nez avec un titan ? Que je suis désespérée d'avoir touché le bonheur des doigts parce que c'est encore plus dur maintenant de se résigner à tout perdre ?

Elle a de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes et se mord les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

\- Me dis pas que tu es en train de chialer, pitié…

\- Non, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! réplique Theo, tentant de maîtriser les tremolos de sa voix, alors qu'elle relève la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver que les siens sont secs. Ou presque.

L'expression de Levi change brusquement. Il semble perplexe. Presque… troublé, en extrapolant beaucoup. Il pose une main sur sa joue.

\- Theo… écoute…

\- Quoi ?

Il la fixe toujours de son regard indéchiffrable. Puis il secoue la tête.

\- Non, rien.

\- Quoi, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

\- Rien, oublie.

Histoire de couper définitivement court à la conversation, il amène ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes dans un baiser d'abord hésitant, mais qui ne tarde pas à s'affirmer devant le fervent accueil de la jeune femme qui succombe une fois de plus à sa proposition. Puis il descend lentement, le long de sa gorge, tout en délaçant sa robe dans son dos. Elle gémit faiblement quand elle commence à sentir la chaleur de sa langue au niveau de sa poitrine. Comment peut-il lui procurer autant de plaisir tout en étant résolument dépourvu de sentiments ? Au bout de plusieurs minutes, haletante, elle finit par le supplier à mi-voix.

\- Viens…

La voir ainsi bouillante de désir semble lui procurer une grande satisfaction et il décide de faire durer un peu les préliminaires. Elle s'impatiente.

\- Levi…

\- Hmm ?

\- Prends-moi, par pitié !

\- Pas tout de suite… réplique-t-il en la faisant s'agenouiller devant lui tout en détachant la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Sadique…

\- Si tu le dis…

Apparemment, il a l'intention de profiter au maximum de la dernière nuit qu'ils passeront ensemble dans ce château.


	8. Chapter 8

Levés à l'aube, prêts à partir à sept heures, les Explorateurs sont en route pour Karanes où ils vont rejoindre le reste du Bataillon en vue de la 57e expédition extra-muros. Ce matin, Theo a troqué son tablier contre l'uniforme réglementaire, non sans une vive émotion. Elle profite du trajet pour passer en revue une énième fois son système de manœuvre tridimensionnelle et essaye de se remémorer le plan qui lui a été sommairement exposé. Non pas qu'elle ait un grand rôle à jouer, sa tâche consistant essentiellement à voyager avec quelques provisions et matériel nécessaires à dresser un campement une fois arrivés à destination. Mais elle veut être sûre de pouvoir juger si la stratégie se déroule comme il faut et pour ça, elle doit l'avoir parfaitement en tête. Hélas, le système de signaux par fumigènes lui paraît encore bien nébuleux…

Les voilà déjà arrivés devant les portes du district de Karanes. Dans quelques minutes à peine, ce sera le grand saut vers l'inconnu. Elle sort la tête de sous la bâche du chariot et cherche Levi des yeux. Elle finit par le repérer, à l'arrière de la troupe, en compagnie d'Eren et du reste de son escouade. Aucune chance qu'il tourne la tête dans sa direction… Elle soupire. Ils se sont quittés sans un mot, quelques heures plus tôt, et elle aurait aimé lui adresser quelque parole encourageante. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit de rester à ses côtés. Non pas pour de simples raisons de sécurité, mais parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'à tout moment, l'angoisse de le savoir en péril va inévitablement lui taillader le cœur. Elle tente vainement de se rassurer en se disant qu'il est idiot de s'inquiéter pour le plus valeureux soldat de l'espèce humaine. Quant à elle, elle a beaucoup de chance car ce sera l'illustre Mikasa Ackerman, meilleure recrue de l'année (et boute-en-train notoire) qui s'occupera de protéger son chariot. Elle croise le regard d'un autre visage connu, Connie Springer, toujours jovial malgré son appréhension, qui lève un pouce dans sa direction l'air de dire "Tout va bien se passer." Il est décidément bien mignon.

\- Rentrez à l'intérieur, s'il vous plaît, lui demande un soldat qu'elle n'a encore jamais vu. Il paraît que vous êtes civile, c'est ça ? On nous a ordonné de garder un œil particulier sur vous. Vous savez pour quelle raison vous devez prendre part à cette expédition ?

\- Euh... Non, on ne m'a rien dit... Il n'y a pas de cuisinière avec vous, d'habitude ?

\- Une cuisinière ? répète le soldat d'un air incrédule.

Il marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se remet en position car les portes vont bientôt s'ouvrir. Theo entre sous la bâche. Après tout, c'est peut-être mieux si elle reste dans l'ignorance de ce qui l'attend.

\- À cet instant précis commence la 57e expédition hors des murs ! En avant !

La charrette s'ébranle et prend rapidement de l'allure.

_Ça y est, on est sortis ? C'est un peu frustrant, de ne rien voir…_

\- Gabarit de dix mètres à l'approche sur le flanc gauche !

Theo se raidit aussitôt. Elle n'a plus tant envie de regarder à l'extérieur, tout à coup. Au dehors, l'équipe de soutien se charge d'éliminer les menaces pendant qu'ils traversent la vieille ville. Puis la voix du major Erwin retentit.

\- On passe en formation de détection à longue distance ! Déployez-vous !

Le chariot vire de cap vers la gauche. Les troupes se dispersent, elle est désormais seule avec Mikasa, Connie et deux autres soldats.

 

****

 

C'est vrai, elle n'a pas très bien saisi les détails du plan. Mais là, il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour s'imaginer que tout se passe comme prévu. D'après les bribes de conversation qu'elle parvient à capter, l'aile droite a subi des dégâts considérables. La colonne centrale vient d'entrer dans la forêt des arbres géants pendant que l'aile gauche est en train de la contourner. De nouveaux messagers arrivent, de nouveaux ordres sont donnés, Mikasa et Connie restent à l'orée des bois pour empêcher les titans d'y pénétrer et le chariot file jusqu'à une clairière où se trouvent déjà plusieurs soldats.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Passez en manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! On sait pas quand ils vont nous tomber dessus !

Tétanisée par la terreur, Theo se recroqueville sous sa bâche comme si elle voulait se faire oublier.

\- Attendez ! On a une civile, là-dessous. On peut pas la laisser là !

\- Une civile ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?

La bâche se soulève brusquement et un soldat la presse de descendre pour se réfugier en haut des arbres avec le reste de la troupe.

\- Tu sais te servir de cet équipement ?

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Alors grouille !

Elle avise une cime à proximité, lance ses grappins et se hisse péniblement sur l'une des plus hautes branches. Arrivée là-haut, ses jambes cèdent sous son poids. Elle tombe à genoux et se cramponne au tronc de toutes ses forces. Son esprit vacille mais elle tâche de tenir bond. Au loin, des coups de canon retentissent, bientôt suivis par un terrible hurlement. Mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ?! Elle n'entend plus rien à part un sifflement oppressant dans ses oreilles. Combien de temps ce cauchemar va-t-il encore se prolonger ? Est-ce que des soldats sont en train de se battre contre les titans ? Et lui… Où est-il, en ce moment ?

 

Après de longues minutes qui paraissent durer des heures, un messager finit par arriver.

\- Repli général ! La mission est un échec, il faut rentrer immédiatement !

Les soldats descendent de leurs perchoirs et se rassemblent autour du nouveau venu.

\- Les dégâts sont lourds, on a perdu l'intégralité de l'aile droite. Un titan à l'apparence féminine a fait un massacre dans nos rangs. Même la troupe d'élite du caporal-chef Levi a été décimée.

Theo se reçoit l'information de plein fouet. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'intensifie tandis que les soldats s'exclament :

\- Quoi, le caporal s'est fait avoir ?!

\- Pas lui, mais tout le reste de son escouade.

\- Non… murmure Theo en portant une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Ma petite Petra…

Impossible de garder une contenance plus longtemps. À bout de nerfs, elle marmonne d'un air absent :

\- C'est pas possible… Petra… je ne vais plus la revoir, jamais ? Et Erd… il me devait une revanche aux échecs…

Un soldat la fait monter à l'arrière de son cheval afin de rejoindre le reste du Bataillon. Le trajet lui semble interminable. Il est vivant, c'est sûr. Mais dans quel état est-il ? Il a perdu tous ses hommes et elle sait à quel point leur unité était soudée. Elle se doute qu'il en a vu d'autres au cours de sa carrière, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il ne passe pas la meilleure journée de sa vie. Une fois sortis de la forêt, les troupes se regroupent pour reprendre la formation. Theo dévisage chaque soldat dans l'espoir d'apercevoir celui qui ne quitte pas ses pensées. Elle finit par l'identifier, en train de s'entretenir avec un autre soldat. Elle se retient pour ne pas sauter à bas de la monture et courir vers lui, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'appeler.

\- Levi !

Évidemment, il ne jette pas un regard vers elle, remonte en selle et s'en va rejoindre Erwin à la tête du Bataillon. Toute à sa déception, elle se fait interpeller par un visage aussi familier que chevalin.

\- Ça va, m'dame ? Je viens vous chercher, vous êtes censée monter dans le même chariot que l'autre tête brûlée.

Jean la dépose dans une charrette où est étendu Eren, inconscient et en piteux état, avec son amie d'enfance qui veille sur lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Il s'est battu ? Il s'est transformé en titan ?

\- Oui… répond Mikasa d'un air morose. Il a failli se faire enlever, mais le nain l'a récupéré…

Theo sursaute à l'évocation du caporal et attrape brusquement la jeune fille par le bras.

\- Tu étais avec lui ? Il va bien, il n'est pas blessé ?

\- Juste une jambe cassée, il s'en sort bien, marmonne Mikasa d'un air un peu coupable. Vous voulez bien me lâcher ?

 

Le retour à Karanes est éprouvant pour tout le monde, le comité d'accueil n'étant pas forcément tendre avec les Explorateurs revenus vaincus. Une fois arrivée à la caserne, Theo n'a qu'une hâte… mais les gardes ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille.

\- Vous êtes la civile, c'est ça ? Suivez-nous, on doit vous placer sous surveillance.

Elle est conduite dans une chambre avec pour consigne de ne pas en sortir. Complètement déboussolée, elle n'est plus tellement en état de réfléchir et n'a pas d'autre choix que de patienter. Au bout de plusieurs heures, la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Son cœur fait un bond.

\- Enfin !

Elle se précipite vers lui, passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serre de toutes ses forces. Aucune réaction de la part du caporal. Theo réalise que son comportement est sans doute déplacé vu la tragédie qui vient de se produire et se souvient en outre qu'il est blessé à la jambe. Elle relâche son étreinte et fait un pas en arrière.

\- Pardon… J'ai appris pour Petra… Et les autres aussi…

Levi reste silencieux, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Theo se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, il prend la parole d'un air grave.

\- Il y a un traître au sein de l'armée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le titan qui nous a attaqués était au courant de notre plan. Erwin avait raison, quelqu'un a vendu la mèche.

\- C'est horrible… Les titans auraient un complice dans les murs ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

\- Non, justement… Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le doute plane sur tout le monde.

Les yeux de Levi se font plus noirs que la nuit. Theo a peur de comprendre.

\- Ne me dis pas que… sur moi aussi ?

Son mutisme en dit long.

\- Mais… je ne suis même pas soldat ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à craindre d'une domestique, franchement ?

\- Tu as travaillé pour les militaires presque toute ta vie. Tu as perdu ton mari dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Et depuis des années, tu fais des pieds et des mains pour intégrer le Bataillon d'Exploration sans raison apparente. C'est bien suffisant pour qu'Erwin ait des soupçons sur tes intentions.

\- Mais… c'est absurde… Et toi ? Tu penses aussi que je suis coupable ?

\- J'ai effectué pas mal de recherches sur ton passé…

Tout paraît clair, d'un seul coup. Elle comprend mieux le motif de leurs longues discussions. Elle sent le sol qui se dérobe sous ses pieds.

\- Et au final, je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. À mon avis, si tu es une espionne, tu es une excellente comédienne. Mais ce n'est pas un argument qui suffira à convaincre Erwin. Il n'a pas passé ces dernières semaines en ta compagnie, lui.

\- Alors si je comprends bien, vous n'avez jamais eu besoin d'une cuisinière… Vous m'avez engagée uniquement pour obtenir des informations sur moi ?

Levi hoche froidement la tête.

\- On va te garder quelques jours en détention jusqu'à ce qu'on identifie le coupable.

Sur quoi il tourne les talons et sort de la pièce. Elle n'a pas le courage d'essayer de le rattraper. Elle n'a même plus la force de retenir ses larmes.


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours s'écoulent, ternes et accablants. Captive, cloîtrée entre quatre murs, Theo ignore tout de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Rien qui puisse la détourner de cette vérité brutale. La voilà abandonnée avec pour seule certitude à laquelle se raccrocher le fait que l'homme dont elle est tombée folle amoureuse l'a approchée uniquement dans le cadre de son enquête. Chaque fois qu'elle se remémore un des moments passés avec lui, une douleur lancinante lui serre la poitrine. Un sentiment de trahison, d'humiliation et un profond désespoir à la pensée de cet amour bafoué, qui était certes unilatéral, mais dans lequel elle s'était néanmoins jetée à corps perdu. Au bout de trois jours, elle n'a plus aucune larme à verser. Elle commence à prendre du recul sur la situation et à se demander ce qui adviendra si jamais ils ne trouvent pas le véritable coupable. Même si son propre sort n'a plus une grande importance à ses yeux, il faut bien le dire. Elle pense surtout à Bertie, Armin, Eren, et prie pour que tout ce petit monde soit encore en vie.

Le quatrième jour, cette porte désespérément fermée consent enfin à s'ouvrir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui apparaisse dans l'encadrement. Son cœur manque de s'arrêter une fois de plus. Il a abandonné son uniforme militaire pour un costume noir plus sobre et elle s'en veut de toutes ses forces de le trouver encore si attirant alors que personne ne l'avait jamais autant fait souffrir de toute sa vie. Assise sur son lit, elle lève vers lui des yeux résignés dans l'attente du verdict.

\- Le traître a été démasqué. Il s'agissait d'une recrue de la même promo qu'Eren.

\- Un des petits ?! Mais qui ça ?! demande-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, estomaquée.

\- Non, elle ne faisait pas partie du Bataillon mais des Brigades Spéciales. Une certaine Annie Leonhart. Elle pouvait se transformer en titan, elle aussi.

Annie Leonhart… Elle a déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ah oui, c'est Bertolt qui l'avait évoquée à plusieurs reprises et tout portait à croire qu'il éprouvait une vive inclination pour la jeune fille… La nouvelle a dû être terriblement difficile à encaisser pour lui. Elle ressent une grande peine à cette idée, car elle ne peut se défaire de l'attachement particulier qu'elle a noué avec son commis malgré lui. Elle chasse ces pensées de son esprit et fixe de nouveau son attention sur le caporal. Ils se regardent en chiens de faïence pendant un long moment, puis Levi reprend la parole.

\- Donc, tu es disculpée.

\- Par pitié… dis-moi que tu t'en doutais…

\- Que je me doutais de quoi ?

\- De mon innocence.

\- Hein ? Évidemment, j'en étais convaincu.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre… Merci…

Elle sourit tristement.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'imagine que vous allez me renvoyer aux Brigades Spéciales.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Je pensais qu'intégrer le Bataillon d'Exploration était le rêve de ta vie.

\- Bien sûr. Mais la mission est terminée et je n'ai plus aucune utilité.

\- D'après qui ?

\- Je sais pas, vous m'avez fait venir juste pour sonder chaque détail de ma vie privée, au cas où j'aurais été une espionne, rétorque-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Je ne vois pas bien à quoi je peux te servir, à présent.

\- J'ai ma petite idée.

Elle reste interloquée. Il ose faire des sous-entendus pareils après lui avoir annoncé sans ambages que leur relation n'était qu'une mascarade ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personnellement, je te garderais bien en observation encore un peu plus longtemps.

\- Traduction, intervient Hansi qui débarque derrière lui : "Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je t'en prie, reste !"

\- Ta gueule, la bigleuse. On t'a pas sonnée.

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, miss Marmite. J'ai jamais entendu Levi dire des trucs aussi adorables à une fille !

\- Je n'ai pas dû être assez attentive parce que rien de très adorable n'est parvenu à mes oreilles…

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculent dans la tête de Theo, mais avec une certitude prédominante : elle n'a pas réussi à échapper à son emprise. Malgré tout le chagrin qui l'a rongée ces quatre derniers jours, il lui a suffi d'échanger quelques mots avec lui pour que ce trouble s'empare d'elle à nouveau. Comme une malédiction. Ou alors, une alchimie purement physique, se dit-elle en scrutant sa silhouette des pieds à la tête avec une seule envie, se jeter dans ses bras. Mais elle s'en garde bien, ce serait trop facile. Levi, de son côté, semble chercher ses mots.

\- J'ai obéis aux ordres, c'est vrai. Mais au-delà de la mission, j'ai apprécié passer du temps avec toi.

Theo lui lance un regard perplexe.

\- Et tes ordres, ils te disaient aussi de me culbuter dans les coins, ou c'était une improvisation personnelle ?

Hansi part d'un grand rire.

\- Je pense pas qu'Erwin ait été aussi précis dans ses instructions, non !

\- Tu serais étonnée… réplique Levi en regardant Theo droit dans les yeux.

Une fois de plus, elle se prend la réponse comme un soufflet.

\- Ah bon… Je ne savais pas que tu suivais les consignes à ce point…

Il ne cille toujours pas, mais ses yeux gris semblent se figer pour un temps dans une expression un peu moins glaciale.

\- Il arrive qu'on se prenne au jeu.

Theo se doute qu'elle va devoir se contenter de cette assertion en guise de débordement affectif. Elle soutient son regard avec de moins en moins d'assurance. Levi se détourne enfin avant d'ajouter :

\- D'un autre côté, je comprends que tu me fasses plus confiance. C'est même normal.

Elle se penche vivement pour le rattraper par le poignet. Oh non… le contact de sa peau… Elle avait presque oublié l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- À la réflexion… tu ne m'avais rien fait miroiter, au fond. Enfin, je veux dire… Bref…

Elle baisse les armes et se laisse tomber en avant pour appuyer son front sur son épaule.

\- Ça fait quatre jours que j'ai envie de mourir à cause de toi. Tu débarques et je cherche un prétexte pour tout oublier… Je suis irrécupérable…

\- Bon bah je vais vous laisser, moi ! clame Hansi en refermant la porte sur eux.

L'ambiance retombe, le silence s'installe. Theo se relève et se recule un peu.

\- Comment vont les gamins ? demande-t-elle, inquiète pour la marmaille.

\- C'est pas la joie, comme tu peux t'en douter.

Levi fait quelques pas dans la pièce et va s'asseoir sur une banquette. Elle hésite, jette un œil vers lui…

\- Et ta jambe ?

\- Interdiction de me battre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je suis en train d'atteindre des degrés de frustration insoupçonnés. À plusieurs niveaux, d'ailleurs…

Il l'incite à venir le rejoindre d'un signe de tête. Elle s'avance timidement, se poste devant lui, l'esprit plein d'indécision. Enfin, elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules et se penche doucement dans sa direction.

\- J'espère que tu as réfléchi à des arguments convaincants pour te faire pardonner…

D'un geste nonchalant, il saisit une des mèches de cheveux qui tombent juste au niveau de son visage et tire doucement dessus pour l'amener à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, suite à quoi il pose fermement sa main derrière la tête de la jeune femme pour amener ses lèvres au niveau des siennes. C'est un long baiser un peu amer, plein de non-dits, comme pour remplacer des mots qui ne seront jamais prononcés. Un baiser qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être par-dessus tout passionnel, malgré la situation, malgré le chagrin et les regrets. Au bout d'un certain temps, leurs caresses sont devenues beaucoup plus brusques. Il finit par attraper sa partenaire par la taille pour l'allonger sur la banquette.

\- Oh, déjà ? Tu penses que tu as besoin de te faire pardonner à ce point ? ironise Theo avec un regard espiègle.

\- J'ai passé une sale semaine…

\- Moi aussi…

Il la fixe d'un air interrogatif, cherchant le consentement qu'elle ne tarde pas à lui donner.

\- Enfin, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, je comprends… dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. J'ai toujours été là pour ça, après tout. Et si tu savais à quel point toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…

 

****

 

\- Il y a une réception, ce soir, lance Levi à l'adresse de Theo qui s'attarde dans le lit alors qu'il est déjà en train de se rhabiller. Donnée par les nobles de Stohess, histoire de faire comme si de rien était. C'est leur spécialité. On y est conviés, Erwin, Hansi et moi.

\- Ah oui ? répond-elle machinalement en s'extirpant finalement des draps.

\- Tu veux m'accompagner ?

\- T'accompagner ? Genre, officiellement ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je te préviens, les soirées mondaines, c'est l'ennui assuré. Mais j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de remettre les pieds à Stohess.

Theo s'étire et cherche son jupon à tâtons.

\- Ce sera où, exactement ?

\- À la villa Baumeister.

\- Hmm, évidemment. J'ai souvent travaillé là-bas, je vois tout à fait le genre. À tous les coups, il y aura mes anciens patrons… J'imagine que si tu me proposes de venir, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu as une furieuse envie de m'emmener danser, tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête…

\- Alors premièrement, c'est pas une soirée dansante. Deuxièmement, même si c'en était une, ils iraient bien se faire foutre. Et troisièmement, oui, j'ai une idée derrière la tête.

Il sort un papier de la poche de sa veste.

\- Wilhelm Schmidt, tu connais ?

\- Ah oui, c'est même un bon pote. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il va falloir lui soutirer des informations.

La jeune femme le regarde d'un air incrédule.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, après m'avoir soupçonnée d'être une espionne, vous allez me demander d'espionner des gens pour prouver ma bonne foi, c'est ça ?

\- Tu comprends vite.

\- Pff… Mais je suis pas agent secret, moi… marmonne-t-elle avec une moue dépitée. J'ai monté toutes mes compétences en cuisine, guère plus…

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera parfaitement dans tes cordes, la rassure Levi en venant s'asseoir sur le lit derrière elle pour serrer les lacets de son corset. Bon, tu en es ?

\- Et tu vas venir me sauter à chaque fois que tu auras un service à me demander, ou est-ce qu'au bout d'un moment, je pourrai espérer un peu plus de spontanéité ?

\- Theo, arrête… Personne ne m'a mandaté, cette fois. C'est moi qui t'ai proposée pour cette mission, parce que je sais que le contexte t'est familier. Je t'ai défendue face à Erwin qui a encore des doutes sur toi. Après, si tu préfères que je ne te touche plus, suffit de demander. Mais c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'être un peu suspicieuse.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, c'est normal que tu ne me fasses plus confiance. Mais dans le cas contraire…

Il s'interrompt, comme si ce long dialogue l'avait épuisé. Theo l'interroge du regard pour l'inciter à clarifier sa pensée.

\- J'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça… finit-il par lâcher.

\- Bon, bon… C'est d'accord… grommelle la jeune femme en remettant tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, si c'est à la villa Baumeister, il y aura forcément Gerald. Raison de plus pour y aller.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Elle reste quelques instants pensive pendant qu'il finit de l'aider à s'habiller, puis bascule la tête en arrière pour venir la poser sur son épaule.

\- Dis...

\- Hmm ?

Elle hésite avant de lui demander d'un ton mal assuré :

\- Tu en sais plus sur la mort de mon mari ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- La dernière fois, tu as dit qu'il avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Or, on m'avait rapporté qu'il n'avait pas survécu à une sortie hors des murs. J'ai déjà vu plus mystérieux...

Il soupire comme s'il trouvait le sujet d'un ennui mortel, mais répond tout de même :

\- On a retrouvé la trace d'un Kurt Wagner dans les archives de la Garnison. En revanche, aucune mention de son nom dans les comptes-rendus des expéditions du Bataillon. Et les contradictions, dans l'armée, c'est jamais bon signe...

Elle ne dit rien, mais s'absorbe dans l'observation du plafond. Il conclut :

\- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus...

\- D'accord...

\- Theo ?

Elle se redresse et se retourne vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais je te déconseille de chercher à en savoir davantage par toi-même.

Elle le regarde d'un air mi-vexé, mi-chagriné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai bien peur que ça n'entre pas dans le cadre des activités d'une cuisinière.

\- Tu oublies que je viens d'être nommée espionne du Bataillon...

\- Eh bien, on va voir si tu arrives déjà à t'en sortir ce soir avant de te lancer dans de grandes investigations au cœur des Brigades Spéciales.


	10. Chapter 10

Le soir-même, à 17 heures, Theo arrive sur le lieu du rendez-vous, en proie à une grande nervosité. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, on lui a remis une robe de soirée et des chaussures assorties. N'ayant jamais porté de tenue chic de sa vie, elle se sent à l'étroit et marche avec difficulté. Quelle idée, des talons aussi hauts ! Elle a déjà les pieds en compote alors qu'elle a parcouru à peine cent mètres. Peu après arrive Levi, accompagné d'Erwin, qu'elle rencontre pour la première fois. Elle est très intimidée par le major qui la salue avec une froide courtoisie.

\- Tu es prête ? l'apostrophe le caporal.

\- Oui, euh… Je crois…

\- Il va falloir être un peu plus sûre de vous, intervient Erwin. Le Bataillon d'Exploration est actuellement dans une situation très délicate et ce n'est pas le moment de prendre le moindre risque.

\- Arrête de lui mettre la pression, réplique Levi. Après l'avoir envoyée au casse-pipe sans preuve valable, tu peux bien lui laisser l'occasion de prouver sa loyauté envers le Bataillon.

Erwin soutient le regard de Levi puis se tourne de nouveau vers Theo.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais sans vouloir mettre en doute votre bonne volonté, je trouve que Levi vous accorde une confiance quelque peu prématurée.

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'il couche avec ? suggère Hansi qui vient d'arriver.

Theo ne sait plus où se mettre, elle a la désagréable impression d'avoir été entraînée dans un guet-apens. Mais Hansi lui donne une grande tape amicale dans le dos.

\- Très jolie, miss Marmite. Et t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, je te fais confiance. T'as pas intérêt à nous décevoir !

Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Une calèche arrive bientôt et ils montent à bord tous les quatre. Theo regrette amèrement d'être venue. Elle essaye de regarder défiler le paysage histoire de penser à autre chose. Hansi a embarqué Levi dans une discussion palpitante à propos de dissection de titans. Erwin lui adresse de temps à autres un sourire faussement cordial. Elle aimerait disparaître sous terre.

Après une heure de trajet, les voilà arrivés à la villa Baumeister. Theo connaît bien le bâtiment, étant donné qu'elle avait dû assurer le buffet pour pas mal de réceptions organisées ici, par le passé. Quelle sensation étrange, de revenir dans ce contexte à mille lieues de ce qu'elle a toujours connu. Elle n'est partie que depuis deux mois, pourtant elle a le sentiment qu'une éternité la sépare de sa dernière visite. Un sourire se dessine bien malgré elle sur son visage quand elle franchit le portail aux côtés du soldat le plus célèbre de l'histoire de l'humanité. Enfin… le tableau serait réellement parfait s'il n'y avait pas ces maudits talons. Non seulement ils lui font un mal de chien, mais à cause d'eux, elle doit bien mesurer dix centimètres de plus et par conséquent, elle dépasse largement son cavalier. C'est un peu embarrassant…

En tout cas, il ne lui a pas menti : la soirée s'annonce à mourir d'ennui. C'était bien plus intéressant à l'époque où elle s'activait dans les cuisines. Ce qui lui rappelle qu'elle n'a toujours pas mis la main sur son cher Gerald. Soudain, un homme déjà considérablement aviné l'interpelle.

\- Wagner ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Ils vous ont pas gardée, les Explorateurs ?

\- Bonsoir, capitaine. Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Ah, commencez pas avec votre petit ton insolent, hein ! Z'êtes rentrée quand, d'abord ?

\- Je ne suis pas rentrée, j'ai seulement été invitée à cette soirée.

Le capitaine Runge s'esclaffe bruyamment.

\- Invitée ? C'est la meilleure ! Et par qui, je vous prie ?

\- Par moi, intervient Levi d'un ton sans appel.

Theo sursaute quand elle sent sa main se poser au niveau de sa taille.

\- Oh, bonsoir, caporal-chef Levi… Je vois, je vois… Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps, Wagner. Je vous ai connue plus farouche.

Elle sent la colère qui commence à lui chatouiller l'estomac et décide de changer de sujet.

\- Gerald ne travaille pas, ce soir ? Je pensais le trouver au service.

\- Langmann ? Ah mais il est plus là, il a été muté… Je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

\- Pas du tout ! souffle Theo, interloquée. Muté où ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, caporal, madame…

Et le capitaine s'en retourne faire la tournée des coupes de champagne.

\- C'est bizarre, cette mutation soudaine. Juste après moi, alors qu'il avait refusé de me suivre en me disant qu'il était très bien, ici.

\- Hmm… Tu as repéré Wilhelm Schmidt ?

\- Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Il n'a jamais été très ponctuel. Dis, je peux aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse ? J'étouffe, ici.

Ils sortent tous les deux sur le vaste balcon qui surplombe le jardin, déjà à moitié dans la pénombre.

\- Je le sens pas… J'ai déjà eu du mal à garder mon sang-froid devant le capitaine… Qu'est-ce que je suis censée demander à Will, déjà ?

Levi soupire.

\- Si les Brigades Spéciales ont été en contact avec le Culte du Mur ces derniers jours. Reprends-toi ! C'est pas le moment de paniquer.

\- Je sais… dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Ça va aller.

\- Bonsoir, caporal ! C'est rare de vous voir accompagné…

Un groupe de jeunes filles vient d'arriver sur la terrasse et dévisage Theo d'un air hautain en se chuchotant à l'oreille des messes-basses apparemment hilarantes.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Baumeister, répond Theo à l'adresse de l'une d'entre elles, vêtue d'une robe richement décorée.

La jeune fille la fixe avec mépris.

\- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Theophania Wagner. Mais on n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se parler.

\- Wagner ? Un nom des plus communs… Franchement, vous auriez pu trouver mieux, caporal.

\- Les fréquentations des militaires vous concernent à ce point ? rétorque Theo en feignant l'étonnement. Vous devez être bien désœuvrée depuis l'annulation de vos fiançailles avec l'héritier Frentzen…

La demoiselle de bonne famille blêmit et se met à balbutier.

\- Mais… comment savez-v…

Elle se tourne vers ses suivantes, rougit de la tête aux pieds, puis se drape dans sa condescendance et quitte le balcon sans demander son reste.

\- Anita Baumeister vient de faire capoter le mariage du siècle en raison de ses fort mauvaises manières, explique Theo d'un air satisfait. L'affaire ne s'est pas ébruitée, mais les nouvelles circulent vite, entre les domestiques.

\- Si tu pouvais mettre ta répartie au service de la mission, ce serait encore mieux… suggère le caporal en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

\- Ah ! Bah justement…

\- Quoi ?

\- Wilhelm. Il vient d'arriver.

\- Parfait. Vas-y, je te regarde.

Theo prend son courage à deux mains et fonce droit vers son ami.

\- Eeeh, mais qui voilà ?!

Le soldat se retourne mollement et l'accueille avec un franc sourire.

\- Ça alors ! Toi, ici ? Je te croyais chez les Explorateurs !

\- C'est le cas, je suis venue avec eux.

\- Oh… Alors on est rivaux, maintenant ! Ne me parle pas, traîtresse !

Ça commence bien… Même si c'est pour plaisanter, ça pose l'ambiance. Theo lui donne un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Ha ha, sacré Wilhelm ! Toujours le mot pour rire !

Elle avise un serveur, empoigne deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau, invite Wilhelm à s'asseoir sur un divan puis commence à l'interroger l'air de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, alors ?

\- Bah je sais pas si t'es au courant, c'était le bordel, ici, hier… Je peux pas te raconter, tu penses bien, mais t'as raté quelque chose.

Elle fait mine d'être intéressée.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Secret défense, je peux rien dire. Non, sérieux ! appuie Wilhelm en secouant la tête. Désolé, Theo.

\- Tu es bien mystérieux… Depuis quand tu me fais des cachotteries ?

\- Depuis que tu es passée à l'ennemi !

\- À l'ennemi, sans rien exagérer ! Ah, je sais… Il y a de la religion là-dessous, je parie. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Culte du Mur ?

\- Les religieux ? Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Oh, pour rien… Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur eux, en ce moment…

\- Ouais, t'as raison, et ça me dit rien de bon, d'ailleurs. Je peux pas les blairer, ces fanatiques. On en a encore croisé un hier à la caserne.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il avait un rendez-vous avec le capitaine. Figure-toi qu'il le reçoit quasiment toutes les semaines !

\- Un prêtre ?

\- Un révérend. Dick… Ou Nick… Un truc comme ça… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on a besoin de se mêler à la religion, tu peux me dire ?

\- Tu sais, plus rien ne m'étonne de la part des Brigades.

\- Ah c'est sûr, c'est plus ton problème, à toi. Tu t'y plais, chez ces enfoirés ?

\- Beaucoup ! répond Theo le cœur plus léger.

\- Ha ha ! Bah, tant mieux pour toi ! D'ailleurs…

L'expression de Wilhelm change subtilement.

\- Elle te va bien, cette coiffure. Je t'aurais presque pas reconnue.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? ricane Theo.

\- Tu fais quelque chose, après la soirée ? Si tu es libre, on pourrait…

\- C'est gentil, Will, mais premièrement, je n'ai aucune envie de remettre les pieds à la caserne, et deuxièmement, je… euh…

Elle jette un œil furtif en direction du balcon.

\- J'accompagne quelqu'un.

\- Ah, dommage. Enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Oh attends, une dernière chose… Tu sais où est parti Gerald ?

\- Ah non, aucune idée… Il s'est barré du jour au lendemain, il m'a même pas dit au revoir. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Toi non plus ?

\- Non, moi non plus… Si jamais tu entends quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, fais-moi passer le message !

\- Ça marche ! À plus tard.

Theo retourne en toute hâte sur la terrasse où Levi la reçoit avec toute la bienveillance qui le caractérise.

\- Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras. On dirait un chien fidèle qui rapporte une balle…

\- Ou une fille qui a hâte de rejoindre son cavalier, peut-être ? C'est toi qui nous as présentés comme un couple, je te signale.

\- Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire. Bref, résultat des courses ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai l'info. On peut s'en aller ?

\- Ça, c'est Erwin qui décide.

Theo pousse un long soupir.

\- Viens, alors, on va au moins à l'extérieur ! On peut descendre, par là-bas. J'en peux plus, de rester dans cette pièce bondée !

Elle l'entraîne vers un escalier et elle dévale les marches à toute allure pour se réfugier dans la semi-obscurité du jardin. Au passage, elle retire ses chaussures qui la font horriblement souffrir et se retrouve presque à la même hauteur que son partenaire. Quel soulagement !

\- T'es pas sortable, en fait…

\- À quoi tu t'attendais de la part d'une fille du bas peuple ?

\- Tu faisais bien illusion, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas trop honte de me présenter comme…

\- Comme quoi ? demande Levi d'un air de défi.

Il pose ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la plaque contre un mur à proximité.

\- C'est toi, qui n'es pas sortable… Un peu de tenue, caporal ! Que vont dire les filles de la haute qui te prennent pour un bon parti ?

\- Elles savent maintenant que je fréquente une roturière qui sait les remettre à leur place.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, tout à coup. Puisque l'heure n'est plus à la bienséance, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire vers elle pour lui donner ce baiser qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- Tu meurs d'envie de mettre une étiquette sur notre relation. Qu'est-ce que tu veux être, exactement ? Ma maîtresse ? Ma femme ? Tu tiens à ce point à un titre officiel ?

Elle secoue la tête timidement.

\- Alors, quoi ? On n'a plus 15 ans, Theo. On est deux adultes attirés l'un par l'autre et qui se donnent du plaisir chaque fois qu'ils en ont envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Rien ! Ça me va, tout me va ! Du moment que tu es là… que je peux rester près de toi…

\- Arrête, avec tes grandes tirades. Tu me fatigues.

\- Je suis amoureuse pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. Je suis sincèrement navrée mais j'ai quatorze ans d'affection à reporter sur quelqu'un, et c'est tombé sur toi.

\- Pas de bol…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je commence à le savoir.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

\- Tais-toi…

Et il profite de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour y poser les siennes, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus prononcer la moindre parole pour le reste de la soirée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Erwin se fasse entendre brutalement.

\- Levi ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Theo se dégage aussitôt et essaye de se faire la plus petite possible. Levi se retourne vers son supérieur, légèrement agacé.

\- Un problème ?

\- Un message de Mike. Des titans ont été aperçus à l'intérieur du mur Rose.

Elle étouffe un cri de surprise tandis qu'il reste de marbre.

\- J'ai envoyé Hansi auprès du révérend Nick, au cas où. À ce propos, du nouveau sur le Culte du Mur ?

\- Oui ! répond Theo. Le capitaine des Brigades Spéciales reçoit la visite de ce révérend régulièrement, d'après ce que j'ai compris…

\- Donc mes doutes sont confirmés, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Levi, va immédiatement chercher Eren et rejoins Hansi tout de suite après.

\- Ok…

Theo frissonne. Encore une attaque… Elle aurait tant aimé que la soirée dure un peu plus longtemps. Qui sait quand elle va le revoir, maintenant ?

\- Tu vas rester plantée là pendant combien de temps ?

\- Hein ?

\- T'as entendu les ordres ? On bouge !

\- Ça veut dire que je peux venir avec toi ?

\- C'est pas vrai… marmonne-t-il, excédé. En temps de guerre, on n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions existentielles. Tâche d'être un peu plus déterminée, j'ai pas besoin de boulets dans mes pattes. Si tu penses pouvoir m'être utile, tu viens avec moi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

Elle fixe intensément cet homme à qui elle est prête à se donner corps et âme et répond, sans une seconde d'hésitation :

\- Je viens, évidemment. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours sans une tasse de thé.

Sans un mot, Levi fait volte-face, la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîne rapidement vers la sortie où une calèche les attend déjà. Elle ne sait pas bien où cette décision va la mener, mais une chose est sûre : elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer, et ça tombe bien, puisque c'est certainement ce qui les attend. Elle s'assoie sur la banquette à ses côtés, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et tourne vers lui des yeux brillants.

\- Hansi avait peut-être raison, finalement. On dirait bien que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi…

\- La ferme, petite idiote, la coupe Levi avant de se plonger ostensiblement dans la contemplation du paysage qui défile par la fenêtre du coche.

Theo ferme les yeux comme pour garder en mémoire cette dernière image. Avant qu'il se retourne, elle a cru voir un sourire se dessiner furtivement sur son visage… mais naturellement, il a déjà disparu.

 

Des titans se sont-ils effectivement infiltrés à l'intérieur du mur Rose ?

Levi finira-t-il par ressentir plus d'émotions qu'un tronc d'arbre ?

Quelle est la véritable cause de la mort du mari de Theo ?

Qu'est-il advenu de Gerald ? (Si d'aventure quelqu'un s'en soucie…)

Vous le saurez dans le second volet de cette fanfic ! Enfin, si je l'écris un jour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'à la fin ! ♥♥♥ Et si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive la suite des aventures de Theo, n'hésitez-pas à me le dire !^^  
> Vous pouvez aussi venir me trouver sur Twitter (@ackersomnia) et sur Tumblr (ackersomnia.tumblr.com)


End file.
